CADEA High
by EmptyMemories
Summary: AU High School story - I know original. I wanted to write my own. Tris goes to a new high school, where she'll meet new people. Some will become friends, others will become enemies. There will be romance, humor and drama at CADEA High.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't own Divergent or any of the characters.**

"Beatrice, are you awake!" Mom shouts from the kitchen. I groan and refuse to open my eyes. I don't want to get up. Today summer is officially over and I have to go to a new high school. Not that I cared about my old school, it was horrible and I will absolutely miss no one from that place. Still, being the new kid is always difficult. Thankfully, I only have two more years of high school left. Maybe I even manage to make a friend or two at this new school. I sigh and look at the time. 7:10 already, crap. I have to be at school by 8. I jump out of bed and take a shower in record time, towel-dry my blonde hair and put it up in a messy ponytail. Looking in the mirror, I see a small, pale girl with blue-gray eyes staring back at me. I sigh. This'll have to do for now, I don't have time to mess with my hair any more. I quickly get dressed in a pair of black skinny jeans and a tank top, throwing an oversized sweater over it. Running downstairs and into the kitchen, I quickly grab a muffin and run out of the door, yelling "BYE!" to mom with a mouth full of muffin.

I jump in my car and race to school, arriving at 7:50. Great, now I have to find my locker. I stare at the piece of paper in my hand. It has my schedule on it plus some other information, like my locker number. I stare back at the school and sigh. It's a huge building and I am sure to get lost in here sooner or later. As I am about to walk in the school I hear someone shout my name. That's strange, nobody here knows me yet, except… Ugh, my _brother_. He transferred here last year. I turn around and I see him walking towards me. I hiss at him and he lowers his hand with a confused look on his face. "What's wrong? You haven't even been inside yet, you can't be in that much trouble." He states, glaring at me. "Caleb please, this is a new school and I have the chance to be a new person. I don't want you calling me Beatrice around here, ok? I thought I made that clear last night. My name's Tris now." He sighs and holds his hands up in defeat. "Fine. Fine, _Tris_. Now would you like me to point you to where you can find your locker or will this 'new you' find it by yourself?" He asks sarcastically. Sarcasm really doesn't suit my brother, dressed as the geek he is. I smirk. "What?" He sneers. "Nothing. Yeah, sure, point me in the direction of my locker, but then leave me alone. I don't want to be known as the new girl who hangs out with her brother and has no friends of her own." I say and hand him my piece of paper. He looks at it for a moment and gives me the directions to my locker. I wave at Caleb and quickly head into the building. Thankfully my locker is not that hard to find, and two minutes later I'm wrestling with the lock to get the damn thing open.

"Hi!" I hear behind me in an extremely happy voice, and I growl. "Having some trouble? Maybe I can help!" The same voice says and I turn around. Standing next to me is a gorgeous girl. She is tall with dark skin, dark brown eyes and black hair. "Uhm... Hi." I mutter. "And yes, I could use some help, I'm not used to these kinds of lockers. At my old school we had a different type of locks." The girl smiles and snatches the piece of paper with the locker code on it out of my hands. Within five seconds she manages to get my locker open. I just stare at her and she giggles. "Hi, my name's Christina, who're you? You must be new here, I haven't seen you around before. Are you a junior like me?" She extends a hand, and after a moments hesitation I shake it. "Hi. I'm Tris and yes twice, I am new and a junior." She squeals and I back off a little. This girl is a lot to take in on a Monday morning. "I knew it! You see, the girl who had this locker before you graduated last year, so I figured I'd meet a new person here. This is my locker." Christina points at the one next to me. Great, that means I have to deal with this bubbly girl each morning. Well, maybe it won't be that bad, I'm sure she's nice if I get to know her. "….Schedule?" She asks, looking at me expectantly. Woaw, I totally zoned out there for a moment. "Sorry, what?" "Can I see your schedule?" "Oh, sure, here you go." I say, handing over my paper. She looks at it and then grabs her own schedule, comparing the two. Then she looks up with a twinkle in her eyes. "We're in some of the same classes! This is going to be so much fun! I'm sure hanging with you will make Math class a lot more interesting. I love getting to know more people! But first we have French." With that remark, Christina drags me off to French class. Well, at least now I don't have to worry about finding the correct classroom. Maybe I can get her to show me around all of school, she seems the kind of person who'd be more than happy to do that. Christina rambles on while we walk to French and I smile. The first class hasn't even started yet and I already made a friend. This school might be good for me after all.

**A/N: this is my first fanfiction. I apologize for any grammar/spelling mistakes, English isn't my main language but I tried my best. Also, I know next to nothing about American High Schools so I just took what little I know and used it for this story. Please let me know what you think. If people like it, I'll upload the next chapter. Also, props to those of you who figured out what CADEA stands for.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I don't own Divergent or any of the characters.**

French class was very uneventful. After introducing herself, the teacher told us to take this time and chat with each other, in French of course. Me and Christina mainly chatted and got to know each other. Although perhaps chatting isn't the right word to describe it. Interrogation might be a better word. At the end of French I basically spilled my entire life story to Christina, whereas I still don't know much about this girl, except for the fact that she 'loooooooooves' to shop as she put it.

I told her about my upbringing, my parents and my brother. I have very loving and hardworking parents, who raised me and my brother to have respect for people's privacy and to not be curious and selfish. My father works as the advisor of the Mayor, so he isn't home that much. He leaves early in the morning and sometimes doesn't get home until midnight, dealing with some crisis or another. He never speaks ill of the Mayor, but the Mayor seems to be kind of a dick, causing more problems than actually helping the town. Apparently he appears at work drunk at least half the time and he shouts at everyone who dares to say anything about it. I still don't understand how dad manages to work with that guy. Mom on the other hand owns and runs the animal shelter in town. It might not pay that well, but it is her life's work and she's very proud of it. She loves helping everyone and everything. Besides, my dad's job pays more than enough to cover all expenses. They even got us the house we live in now. After mentioning that to Christina, I obviously had to give her my address. Turns out she lives in the street behind me. I guess that's a good thing, having a friend live close by. Supposedly we can even wave at each other from our bedroom windows. I told her about Caleb, that he's about 10 months older than me and that he transferred here last year. He's a real brainiac and studies a lot. Because of that, he's graduating this year and then moves off to a college who knows where. I sigh. I love my brother, but he and I are two completely different people. I'm more the sporty, risky kind of person whereas he's always inside his room with his nose in his books. When he's not in his room he's off to one of the dozens of clubs he's in.

At the end of class my throat feels raw of all the talking. I'm not used to talking this much, but I guess I have to get used to that when I'm around Christina. We get up and leave the room. "Well, I guess this is where we split ways Tris, but I'll see you at Math, and after that we can have lunch!" Christina declares, and quickly shows me where my English class is before she heads off to her own. I sit down and open my notebook. To my surprise, something is scribbled down there. I frown, it's not something I have written there. I haven't even touched my notebook during French. Then I realize it's a note from Christina, she must have written it down while I was telling her about my parents. I read it and smile, she left me her number so we could text. Quickly I grab my phone and save her number before sending her a text.

_T: Hi, it's Tris. You know you could've just given me your number instead of ruining my new notebook! ;p_

Within seconds I get a reply from Christina.

_C: Geez Tris, took you long enough to find my number! Also, you wouldn't stop talking about your family so I figured I'd write it down for you!_

_T: Wouldn't stop talking? You kept interrogating me!_

_C: Pff, interrogating is such a harsh word… what can I say, I'm a curious person! :D _

I smile and put my phone away once the teacher walks in the room. I don't mind English but honestly I'm more looking forward to my Creative Writing class this afternoon.

After my English class there is a small break, which I use to switch my books in my locker. As I am about to start my search to Science class, a guy with dark, shiny hair pops up in front of me. "Hello, you must be new here. I saw you talking to _that_ girl earlier." He waves at Christina's locker. "That must've been terrible. I can introduce you to the cool club of this school, you could fit in with us. And you wouldn't have to deal with her anymore." Then he suddenly puts his arm around my shoulders and whispers in my ear "you should take me up on this offer, if you know what's good for you. It's not one I make to everyone." I tense up immediately. I'm not one for physical interaction, I like to have my personal space. Adding that to the fact that this guy is a stranger and is talking down on Christina, a girl I now consider my friend, I need to get out of his grip. He starts to whisper again, his mouth is so close to my ear I can feel his warm breath on my skin. "You should loosen up a bit girl. I mean come on, no need to be so... _stiff_. Now for introductions, I'm Peter, what's your name?"  
Instead of answering him, I look around for help. There's no one around, except for a guy several meters away, who's putting books in his locker. When he slams his locker closed, for a split second our eyes meet and my heart skips a beat. I can't tell the color of his eyes, but they are so dark they almost appear to be black. I feel like I could lose myself in those eyes. Then I feel Peters grip on me tighten and my mind is rushed back to my current situation. The guy turns around and walks away. As Peter stars to whisper in my ear again I see Christina coming around the corner. She spots me and immediately comes to my rescue, grabbing my arm and drags me away. Over her shoulder she shoots a death glare towards Peter, who scowls at her.

Once we turn a corner I release the breath I was holding and I relax. "Thank you Christina, I don't know what happened just there." She looks at me and says, in the most serious voice she's used today "well, that was Peter, and he is trouble Tris. You should stay clear of him, he has a… bad reputation. Things tend to go bad around that guy, especially to those who get in his way." I nod and take a mental note that next time I see Peter, I will turn the other way. Once Christina realizes I have listened to her advice, she smiles and turns back into her bubbly self. "Now what's your next class?" "Science, I was trying to find my way there when… well when that happened." I sigh. I was having such a good day until that happened. "You silly girl! You could've texted me and asked where it was, I could've shown it to you." Christina says, and I stare at her, then slap my hand against my forehead. Of course I could've asked Christina; why didn't I think of that? Then none of this would have happened. She laughs and walks me to my Science class before running off to her own.

After an uneventful Science class it was time for Math. Christina and I decided to meet up at our lockers before running towards Math, as I had no clue to where the classroom was and I didn't feel like having another surprise encounter. We entered the room just as the second bell rang and laughed. Quickly we took our seats and Christina whispered "during lunch I must explain to you how this school is laid out so you don't keep getting lost! Also, since you are now my best friend, you have to meet the rest of the group! I'm sure you'll fit right in." I groan. I've never been good with groups, so that's going to be awkward. But this is Christina, and she's not going to take no for an answer, so I nod. My stomach rumbles and I flush. Christina just giggles. "It seems like your stomach agrees with lunch." I flush even more and nod. I explain to Christina how my morning went and that I only had a muffin for breakfast.  
At this she laughs even more. "Tris, where do you think the small break in-between second and third period is for?" "Uhm, I don't know, I use it to find my Science class and to get assaulted apparently." I say and poke out my tongue. Christina laughs and hands me a muesli bar. "Here, I'm sure you were… lightheaded from hunger and that's why you didn't think of asking your best friend for help." She says and winks at me. I look at her gratefully and eat the muesli bar. It's not much, but it keeps my stomach from growling for the rest of the hour. Finally the bell rings and it's time for lunch. Christina squeals and claps her hands. "Finally, my favorite time of the day! And now it's even more special, since I have you to show off today!" She drags me out of the classroom, towards the cafeteria.

**A/N: thanks everyone for the reviews/follows/favorites! I'm glad people seem to like my story, so I decided to upload Chapter 2. I realize it might start off a bit slow but it'll pick up soon. Once again I apologize if I made any grammar/spelling mistakes, English isn't my first language. Also, all my American High School information basically comes from movies and books (I live in Europe) and the bit of research I've done before starting to write this, so if it's not accurate again I'm sorry. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I don't own Divergent or any of these characters.**

After quickly grabbing our lunch, Christina leads me to a table near the window. A quick peek reveals four guys and two girls sitting there chatting. Christina scrapes her throat and waits until all eyes are on her. Then all six pair of eyes wander to me. Great, I hate being the center of attention. I flush and suddenly my lunch plate is very interesting to look at.  
"Hey guys, this is Tris. The locker next to mine belongs to her, she's the new one. And she is now my best friend so you better be nice to her or I'll kick your ass!" Christina explains and smiles. She elbows me in the side and I almost trip. Damn, I must make a great impression. "Uhm… hi." I mumble. "Woaw Christina, are you sure you're her friend? She looks like you abducted her to this table!" A guy says and chuckles, sounding pleased with his joke. She smacks him in the back of the head. "Uriah, not funny! I remember a certain young, shy boy hiding behind his older brother!" Christina sneers back. At that his eyes get big and he turns red. I snicker and he smiles at me.

I decide I like Christina's friends. She sits down next to a guy who she introduces as Will and pulls me down next to her. Then she introduces everyone else. "Next to Will is Marlene. That idiot over there is Uriah, but you probably already realized." I nod as Christina continues. "Next to the idiot" "HEY! Christina come on, I have a name!" Christina pokes out her tongue to Uriah and continues "fine, next to _Uriah_ is Zeke, his older brother. Next to Zeke is Shauna and last but not least, next to Shauna is Four." She says, pointing at each of them while introducing them. I nod and smile and mumble "hi" to each of them until she points to Four.  
I look at him and I immediately recognize him as the guy with the almost black eyes near the lockers where Peter grabbed me. On closer inspection his eyes are a dark-blue color. He raises his eyebrows as he looks at me. Apparently he recognizes me too, but he refrains to make a comment about what happened. "How is your first day at CADEA High treating you thus far Tris?" Will asks me, and I tear away my eyes from Four. "Uhm well… What can I say, it's very different here! But I like the school… or at least most of it." I grumble the last part of that sentence as I look down at my plate.

Before anyone can ask what that comment was about, Christina jumps in. "During the small break Tris had the… misfortune to run into Peter while she was at the lockers." She growls. I sense a change in the mood and look up. Everyone's face suddenly went dark at the mention of Peter's name. "Wow." I whisper at Christina. "You really did not overreact when you said he has a bad reputation." She just shakes her head. "But, now that you are one of us, you no longer have to worry about that Tris." Zeke says and grins. "We'll be your guards to make sure he stays out of your way. Besides, him and his so called 'friends' tend to stay as far away from us as possible." He states, looking overly pleased with himself. I wonder what ever happened between them. Maybe I'll find out someday. I nod and decide to ask the question that's been bothering me all morning.

"So, CADEA High. What does CADEA stand for? I've been trying to figure it out all morning." The entire table begins to laugh, and I even see a small smile on Four's face. I flush and stare at my lunch again. "Was that as stupid question?" I whisper to Christina. She shakes her head still laughing. They all start talking at the same time about the origin of the name, and because of that they do not make any sense. Eventually Christina must've seen the look of confusion on my face because she silences everyone and starts to explain it to me properly.  
"Years ago this school had a normal boring name, Chicago High. Over the years, students had formed groups until five major groups remained. Those groups are called Candor 'the Honest', Amity 'the Peaceful', Dauntless 'the Brave', Erudite 'the Intelligent' and Abnegation 'the Selfless'. The school decided that it wanted to change the name and so they organized a contest. Each group obviously felt superior to the other groups and wanted to have the school named after them. Eventually the leaders of the five groups came together and discussed it for many days. They ended up collaborating and thus they named the school CADEA High. They obviously won the contest, and even today the groups still remain." Christina finishes and smiles. I just look stunned. I was so preoccupied with classes and everything that happened this morning that I never noticed any groups.  
I look around and I start to notice certain people dressed a certain way all sitting together. I look at our table and for the first time I really look at everyone. They are all dressed in black. I look at myself and I too, am dressed in all black. Realization dawns on my face and they all burst into laughter. Uriah snickers. "You really had no clue? Wow!" I lean to Christina who is still laughing. "Is this why you talked to me this morning? Because I'm dressed as you guys?" "Nah." she says, winking at me. "But I might not have invited you to lunch if you were dressed in sunshine yellow!" At this a new wave of laughter hits the table, and this time I laugh with them.

"So, which group are you in then?" I ask. Christina corrects me. "You mean that _we_ are in Tris! You are now one of us." "How about you take a guess." A deep voice chimes in. I look up and realize it was Four who spoke, even though he had been silent up to this point. "Uhm..." I start to think out loud. "Let's see… I think first I rule out Amity, no offense but you guys don't really seem like the most peaceful people, especially when we were on the Peter subject." I start and they nod. "Then… well given that Erudite is basically the geek club and my brother is most certainly in that, I rule that one out. You don't seem like his type of friends and he obviously isn't at this table." They nod again. "Then… Candor, you seem too much like clowns and pranksters to really be the most honest club so I rule that out." I say, staring at Uriah. Once again a round of nodding. "I'm going to guess Dauntless. You seem strong and protective and offered to guard me from Peter, which I guess is a brave thing to do." They all laugh and clap, so I guess I was right at them being Dauntless. Four smirks at me and I blush. Why does he have such an effect on me? I don't even know him. He has barely said a word to me.

Before we start a new topic to discuss the bell rings. I guess that's the end of lunch. Christina turns to me and asks "what class do you have now Tris? Maybe one of us can walk you there. Oh no! I totally forgot to explain how the school is laid out." She says and pouts. I grin and look at my schedule. "Next up is History, and after that I have Creative Writing." I say and smile. I like writing, though I wish I could've chosen art instead. The class I wanted in was already full because I transferred last minute, so I opted for writing instead. "Oh! Let's see… Four you have those classes too don't you?" Christina asks and looks at him. He simply nods. "Hey, I have History too! I can take Tris there!" Uriah chimes in. "I don't trust you to take Tris to History Uriah, you probably get distracted somewhere and forget all about her! Four will you take her?" Christina asks while Uriah tries to stomp her arm. She moves out of the way last minute, causing him to lose his balance and falls unceremoniously on the floor. We all laugh and Uriah turns red as a tomato again. "Hey, why don't we all three head to History?" I ask, trying to keep a straight face. Uriah's face lights up and he hooks his arm through mine. "Well then my lady shall we be off?" I snicker and look at Four, who simply has a smile on his face. Then all three of us head off to History.

**A/N: Here's chapter 3! I hope people are still enjoying it. Please review, I like to hear what you guys think. Once again I apologize for any grammar/spelling mistakes. Hope everyone has a good weekend!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: you know the drill, I don't own Divergent or any of the characters.**

When we arrive at History, we head to the back of the class. I sit down with Uriah next to me, while Four takes a seat behind us. As I start to take my things out of my bag, Uriah snatches my phone away. "Hey, give that back Uriah! What are you doing?" I ask, trying to grab my phone back. He just laughs and holds it away from me. "You'll see, don't worry." He says and winks. I see him typing something and a second later I hear a beep coming from his phone.  
"There! All done. I took the liberty to add myself to your contacts. It's a real honor to have my number you know! Now you will never be bored again. Whenever you feel like doing something, _anything_, you can text and Prince Charming will come to your rescue!" He says and points at himself with a twinkle in his eyes. I try to keep a straight face as I say "wow Uriah, you know a prince? That's impressive, you should introduce me to him sometime! I bet him and me can go on some real adventures together!" He stomps me and I hear a muffled chuckle behind me. I turn around and see Four's face turning red, trying his best not to burst out in laughter. I grin and quickly turn back to grab my phone back from Uriah. I scroll down in my contacts list and see that he actually named himself Prince Charming. I look up at him and he seems extremely pleased with himself. I roll my eyes at him and look at the text he send himself.

T: _Hiiiii mr handsome I'm Tris and I think you are the most amazing Dauntless guy ever!_

I stomp his arm in a joking matter. "Good heavens Uriah, you don't have a serious bone in your body do you?" I ask him and he shakes his head laughing. I give him another stomp before History starts.

During History me and Uriah mainly chat. He tells me about himself and Zeke and about CADEA High. "Has anyone already told you what goes on here on Fridays?" He asks curiously. I shake my head and he gapes at me. "Friday is like the best day of the week! We call it 'group day' which basically means that each group does their own thing instead of following classes. For instance the Candor group uses that day to practice with debating and studying body language and other boring stuff. For us Dauntless it's basically sports day! In the morning we do all kinds of exercises and games, and the afternoon is reserved for actual training. You know, the football team and such." He explains with a lot of hand gestures and big eyes. Boy he's enthusiastic about this. Then again, I haven't seen Uriah _not_ be enthusiastic yet. This guy almost talks as much as Christina, but he's very nice.

Still, I'm glad when the bell finally rings and we go our separate ways. He gives me a quick hug and waves before running off in the other direction. As I turn around, I see Four leaning against the wall, waiting for me. "Uhm." I start, staring at him. "You know… I really don't need you to actually be my bodyguard. I can take care of myself." I blurt out. _Great job Tris, good way to start a conversation_ I think to myself. Four raises his eyebrows at me. "Who says I'm your bodyguard? We just so happen to be in the next class together, and since you are new, I'm guessing you don't know your way around yet. So we'll just head there together." I blush and he smiles. Together we walk down to Creative Writing, the final class of the day, the one I've been looking forward to.

Once we enter I quickly choose a seat near the back of the class and put my things down. As I bend down to grab my things, someone sits down next to me. I look up and to my surprise it's Four. I didn't expect him to actually sit with me. I raise my eyebrows in confusion and he sighs. "I'm not _your_ bodyguard." He mutters, followed by something else that I can't make out. "What was that?" I ask, getting more confused by the second. He glances at the door and then back at me. "I said I'm not _your_ bodyguard. But sitting here with you might… help _me_. Look, you'll understand in a second." He says, as I still have a clear look of confusion on my face. I shrug and start minding my own business again.

From the corner of my eye I see someone coming over towards us. Probably just a friend of Four, so I don't look up. "Hey Four, honey. Why are you sitting all the way over here? Why don't you ditch this place and come sit with us?" A high pitched female voice asks him. I can feel getting Four tense next to me so I look up to whomever is standing next to him. This girl has cheerleader stamped all over her and she's fluttering her eyelashes at Four, in an hilarious attempt to seduce him. How pathetic. Then I see her hand on his shoulder, which is probably why he got so tense. I look at Four, who keeps his eyes on his desk, clearly not comfortable in the situation, and back at the girl. I scrape my throat and she finally acknowledges me. "What?" She sneers. "Well," I start in my sweetest voice, obviously fake, "I don't think Four wants to move. He looks quite comfortable here." I look at the place where she dropped off her bag and then back at her. "Besides, _honey_, it seems that there's no place left for Four to sit over there." At that remark she raises an eyebrow and turns around to look. "And also, it seems that the teacher wants to start class, and you are kind of getting in the way of that." I smirk, as she notices that the teacher came in and is staring at her, tapping his foot impatiently. The girl turns red and stamps off to her table, glaring at me.

Once she is gone I can see Four visibly relax. "Ok, so care to explain what happened there?" I whisper to him. He just shakes his head and whispers "later." I shrug and let him be.  
About ten minutes later Four whispers to me "Tris, can I see your phone for a minute? I promise I won't pull an Uriah stunt." He states and looks at me. I look at him and flush. Damn those eyes are distracting. I quickly hand him my phone and look down at my notebook. About a minute later he hands it back to me. "Here, I added my number to your phone. I know you have Christina's and Uriah's number, but if you ever need help with school or computers, or have a _serious_ problem, don't be afraid to text me. I know Chris is great, but the only thing she could ever help you with is a clothing crisis. Oh, and I added my number to your speed dial, it's under number four." He smirks and winks at me. I blush again; I must look like a tomato by now, and quickly snatch my phone from his hands. I quickly send him a text so he has my number also, and put my phone away.

All too soon this class is over. Phew, I made it through my first day of CADEA High. I run out of the classroom before anyone else, waving at Four and sprint to my car. I race home and run upstairs to dump my bag. I flop down on my bed and think about my first day. Something is gnawing at the back of my head but I can't figure it out. Suddenly it comes to me and I jolt upward.

I sigh and reluctantly pull out my phone. I have a problem that only one person can help me with.

**A/N: So, Chapter 4 is up! Cliffhanger, sorta, kinda, not really. Please review. Also, I'm curious to know what people think about the Peter situation back in Chapter 2 (I never got feedback on that). He'll make a come back soon so I would like to know. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed/favorited/followed thus far! I have already written chapter 5 - 7 so you can expect a chapter a day for at least the next couple of days. :) Thusfar everything is obviously written is Tris' POV, but Chapter 7 will be the first in Four's POV. I'm having such a blast writing! I still have a lot more ideas for this story so I'll keep writing for a while.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I don't own Divergent or any of the characters, you should know this by now. :)  
**

I sigh and reluctantly pull out my phone. I have a problem that only one person can help me with.

T: _Hi Christina, are you doing anything this afternoon?_

_C: What's with the formal name? Call me Chris, everyone does that :D and nope, hanging around the house bored!_

_T: Uhm well, I have a problem and I kind of need your help?_

_C: A problem? Ohh what's up? Is it a guy? ;P_

_T: Noo—it's a… clothing problem I guess._

And then silence. I stare at my phone. Normally Christina reacts within seconds, but it has now been a full two minutes and nothing. I wonder why. The doorbell rings and I run downstairs, almost tripping over my two clumsy feet. I curse under my breath before I open the door. And there she is. I shake my head, I should've known. Christina stands there, with her hands on her hips and a deadly serious look on her face. "Clothing problem? Where's your closet?" I nod and point upstairs. She dashes by me and is up the stairs before I even had a chance the close the door behind her.

Once I reach my room, Christina has already taken the liberty of dumping all of my clothes on my bed and is now sorting through it with a disapproving look. When I enter she looks at me. "When I saw you this morning I had a hunch you just pulled something out of your closet, and your story about how your morning went confirmed that. But I had not guessed your clothing situation was this dire!" She says exasperated. Then she starts to throw stuff on a pile on the floor. I notice anything brightly colored is thrown on the floor. Then she sorts through my dark clothes and most of those end up on the floor too. After fifteen minutes, about ninety percent of my clothing is on that pile. I am left with the clothes I have on, another pair of skinny jeans, two more black tank tops and my black jacket. She even went through my underwear and tossed those on the pile! "Christina! You left me with nothing to wear tomorrow! Not even underwear!" I shriek. She points at the mountain of clothes on the floor. "Those clothes HAVE to go. Throw them away or better yet, burn them. As for you not having any clothes…" A wide smile spreads on her face and she wiggles her eyebrows. "We will change that right now. We're going SHOPPING!" She squeals and claps her hands. I groan. Why did I text Christina, why didn't I just let it go? "But Christina, I hate shopping! I always order my clothes online." "Yes, and that is very obvious, that sweater you're wearing does nothing for your figure!" She states, pointing at me. "But we're going to change all that right now!" She bends towards me and inspects my face. "We also need to get you some make up, to make those eyes of your pop!" I growl at her. I definitely made a mistake, and now I have to pay the price. I've never even worn make up. I much rather stay in bed for ten more minutes than to spend that time in front of a mirror.

Before I know it, Christina has dragged me outside and we get in her car. "Did you actually drive to my house?! You live behind me, I can see your bedroom out of my window!" I say astonished. "Mhm, but you mentioned a clothing problem, so I figured we'd be going to the mall." She chuckles and I groan once more. It takes us about twenty minutes to get to the mall, and all that time Christina would not shut up about clothing, so I tuned her out. My mind wanders, and an image of dark blue eyes keeps popping up in my mind. "Tris? TRIS!" I am rudely awakened out of my daydream. "Huh, sorry Chris, did you say anything?" "Yeah, I asked if you met any cute guys today?" She wiggles her eyebrows at me. I flush. It's like she knows what I was daydreaming about. I stare at my hands and lie "none at all. How about you, do you have a crush?" I ask and sneak a peek at Christina. I see a slight blush appear on her face and I grin. I knew it. "I uhm… Yes there's a guy I like, but I don't know if he likes me or even notices me." She stammers. Woaw, Christina is tripping over her words, that's a first. "Also, even though you changed the subject, I know you are lying Tris." She says and glares at me. I stare at her in utter horror and she shrugs. "My parents both went to CADEA and were in Candor. They kind of rubbed off on me, I can read body language. Besides, you turned so red when I asked that anyone would've noticed that. Spill the beans!" I sigh and shake my head. "It's not that. It's just… This was only the first day of school and I don't really know anyone yet. Besides you, that is." I add as Christina starts protesting. "I would just… like to get to know everyone a bit more before even thinking about stuff like that. And I've never been interested in guys. They were kind of dicks at my old school." I add and shrug.  
Christina stares at me with her mouth open. I lean over and put my finger on her chin, pushing it upwards and effectively closing her mouth. "Never been interested in guys?!" She sounds likes she doesn't believe me. I shake my head. "Now, not that I am not enjoying us sitting here, and I definitely don't look forward to what is about to happen, but shouldn't we actually head inside? We've been sitting in the car chatting about ten minutes already." I say, hoping Christina will drop the subject. And sure enough, she immediately gets out and drags me towards the stores. I look around once we get inside. This mall is huge. I sigh and think to myself _this is going to be one long afternoon_, as Christina drags me off into the first store.

After almost three hours of shopping, we are finally done. We are both exhausted, but Christina seems thrilled with what we bought. I have ten bags of clothing, and she has fifteen. The upside to this afternoon of horror is that I now have enough clothes to last me a decade. And I had a small victory in the shoe store, which I did not think would be possible. Christina wanted me to buy a pair of 'killer heels' as she put it, but as she showed them to me, I flat out refused and wouldn't budge. I told her that with her 'keen fashion sense' she could pick out two cute pair of flat shoes that would match with the outfits we bought, but that there is no way in hell that I will ever wear stilettos. I'd probably trip and break my neck. After a somewhat heated discussion she actually caved and found some flat shoes for me. Then she came with a pair of boots with a small heel, begging me to at least try them on. Exasperated I did as she asked, and they were actually comfortable, so I told her I'd take the boots as well. Her eyes lit up and ran over to the cash register.

She even bought me some make up and explained to me how to put it on. I was scared I'd turn myself in a clown if I tried it in the morning, so she agreed to come over before school started to help me with it. I am still somewhat scared I'll look like a clown if she does it, but a different kind of clown.  
The last store we visited was a lingerie store. I cringe inwardly when I think back about that store. Sure enough I needed new underwear since Christina threw mine out, I just didn't need _this_ kind of underwear. When we left the store, my face was red like a tomato again and Christina was having a laughing fit. She actually couldn't walk anymore, she was just bend over with her arms across her stomach laughing hysterically. "Your…. Face… Priceless…" She stutters and then a new wave of hysteric laughter hits her. I roll my eyes at her and lead her towards the car. "Yes yes, I am hilarious to shop with, now can we go home please? I am EXHAUSTED." She nods and we drive home silently.

**A/N: Thanks so much for all the reviews thus far! I really enjoy reading what you guys think. Chapter 6 will be up tomorrow :) maaaaybe even 7, if I have the time to write a few new chapters. I've been writing bits and pieces of chapters to come, so I don't plan on quitting this story anytime soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I don't own Divergent, you know that by now!**

Christina drops me off at home and I genuinely thank her for helping me with this. Even though I hate shopping, I must admit Christina did an admirable job with me. Some of these clothes actually show off what little curves I have and make me look older. I wave at her as she drives off, then head inside. I hear mom humming in the kitchen so I shout "I'm home!" "Hi honey! Dinner is almost ready, can you go get Caleb? We'll talk about your first school day during dinner." Oh great, I get to summarize my entire day at the dinner table. I head up the stairs and dump all the bags on my bed. Later tonight I'll have to put it all in my closet, but I want to have dinner first. My stomach growls at the thought of dinner. I guess shopping with Christina really works up an appetite. I walk down the hall and pound on Caleb's door. "Caleb, dinner is ready; mom wants you to come down!" I shout through his door, and I hear him shout something unclear back. I roll my eyes at his door and turn around.

Heading back down and entering the kitchen, I see that mom has already set the table. I sit down and I hear Caleb walking down the stairs. "It'll just be the three of us for dinner tonight, your father has to stay late at the office again." Mom explains as she sits down. She hides it well but I can hear the disappointment in her voice. Even though she never says anything or even shows it, I know that she misses my dad terribly. They really need to spend some more time together, but they are both workaholics. "So Beatrice, tell us about your first day at school." I groan inwardly. I start telling her about my day, how I met Christina and all the others, and I tell her about the discussion we had about CADEA during lunch. I basically tell her everything apart from the incident with Peter. Lastly I tell her about shopping with Christina afterwards. I keep my head down as I softly say "and I decided to go by the name Tris now." I know Caleb's glaring me and neither of them says a word. I'm scared to look at my mother. What if she doesn't approve? She's the one who picked out my name after all. I couldn't stand to see her looking disappointed. "Well, that sounds like a lovely name. Would you prefer it if we called you Tris in this house from now on as well?" I blush and nod, still staring at my plate. "Well then Tris, will you please look at me?" I look up and I see my mom smiling. "If you prefer people calling you Tris, that's ok. I just want you to be happy darling." I smile at my mom and thank her. "I will tell your father when he comes home tonight." She takes it a lot better than Caleb did last night. Thinking of Caleb, I realize I have something to ask him. "You," I say, pointing at him with my knife, "Why didn't you tell me about the groups at school? I felt like an idiot not knowing what CADEA stood for. Was it that much trouble to tell me?" "I didn't tell you because I was told not to. Apparently new people are supposed to figure it out on their own. Besides, I didn't know it when I went there and I got through it just fine." He says and shrugs. I just glare at him and finish my dinner.

After dinner I run up the stairs, wanting to flop down on my bed. When I enter my room I look at my bed and sigh. I had already forgotten that I had dumped all those bags with clothes on my bed and that I have to put all that in my closet first. I look at my phone and see I have a text message. Texting is much more fun than putting my clothes away, so I decide to answer it first. I open the text and see it's from Christina.

C: _It was fun shopping with you Tris! Let's make this a weekly thing! Also, don't think you're off the hook. I still want to know who mystery guy is ;D_

I groan. I so don't want to tell Christina I was daydreaming about Four's eyes.

T: _My bank account won't agree with making this a weekly thing. How about once a decade? You bought me enough clothes to last that long!_

C:_ Aw but admit you had fun! And no way, this will be at least monthly!_

T:_ I'll think about it, but thanks. See you in the morning Chris!_

It took me about an hour to put all the new clothes neatly in my closet. Then I look down at the pile on the floor. I decide to stuff all the old things in the now empty bags. Maybe mom knows a place where I can bring the clothes, like a secondhand shop. I run down the stairs to ask her. She smiles and we put all the bags in the back of her car. Tomorrow during lunch she's going to drop them off somewhere. She hugs me and tells me goodnight. I head into the kitchen to grab myself a snack before heading back upstairs to finally flop down on my bed.

I look at my phone and decide to text Uriah.

T: _Just so you know, I've changed your name in my phone. You are so not a Prince Charming!_

U:_ Aww Tris you're no fun! No one could be a better Prince Charming then me!_

T:_ Whatever helps you sleep at night Uriah! _

U:_ Having you here would help me ;D_

T:_ Gross! Don't make me come over there and punch you._

U:_ I'm too adorable to be used as a punching bag! D:_

T:_ You're delusional. Goodnight!_

U: _See ya tomorrow, gnight! :D_

I put my phone away and start thinking about everything that happened today, and shiver at the memory of Peter's arm on me. That guy sure is creepy. The rest of the day sure was interesting, and I even made some friends! They seem to be a fun bunch to hang around with. I smile at nothing in particular. I get changed and decide to go to bed. All in all today was exhausting. I lay down and try to relax and think of nothing. But, there's one picture that keeps popping up in my mind; dark blue eyes, staring right into mine. Unable to push that out of my mind, I eventually drift off to sleep.

**A/N: so, that was Chapter 6! The next one will be in Four's POV. Thank you so much for the reviews! And for those of you wondering, yes there will be Fourtris, I am working towards that. I just didn't find it.. realistic to have them jump on each other on the first day. But it will happen! And I already know when and how :D Please keep reviewing, it really helps and motivates me! **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I don't own Divergent and co.**

**Four's POV**

After parking my car in the driveway, I slowly open the front door. There's nobody home, the house is silent. I let out a breath of relief and quickly head upstairs to my bedroom. At least I don't have to deal with him today. I dump my bag on the chair in front of my desk and flop down on my bed, collecting my thoughts. Only two more years of High School, then I can ditch this place and go as far away as possible. I have no clue as to where to go, but everywhere is better than this place. It means I can leave _him_ behind and never come back.  
Even though I am the same age as Zeke and Shauna, I will not be graduating with them this year. After my mother's sudden death when I was nine years old, our household went into utter chaos, more so than it already was. Even though everyone told me she took her own life, I still don't believe she did. My mother was a strong and caring woman, she'd never choose to take her own life. Besides, she loved me, and kept me safe from everything that happened. After her death, my father went berserk and we moved houses once a month until settling in Chicago, about six months later. Needless to say I had to retake that year. I mean I switched schools six times in one year and lost my mother, that's not good for anyone's grades! After my father found out that I had to redo a year in school he– _NO_! I push the thought out of my head. I'm not going there, not now or ever.

I shake my head and shudder, then start recollecting the events of today. I think about Tris, the new girl at school. When I saw her at the lockers with Peter I could tell she was uncomfortable. Then again, everyone is uncomfortable around him. That moment our eyes met though, something happened inside of me. I froze on the spot. I don't know what happened, but I couldn't take my eyes off Tris. I couldn't even blink.  
Her eyes were practically screaming for help. I feel a pang of guilt in my chest. Why didn't I help her? That I didn't know her shouldn't have stopped me. Peter is dangerous after all; everyone knows that, especially after what happened last year. Peter noticed me staring at Tris though, and I could tell his grip on her got firmer. I should've stopped him then and there, but instead I teared my eyes away from her, turned around and walked away from them. I'm such a coward. _Ugh, stupid move Four!_ I grab my pillow and smack it in my face, hiding the world from view. I think about that moment over and over again, thinking about all the ways I could've helped her. It's not like I couldn't have handled Peter, I've done that before. Thankfully everything worked out for Tris, since Christina came to her rescue a few seconds after I walked away. Needless to say, I was surprised when Tris, of all people, was standing next to Christina at our table. Not that I'm complaining, I was relieved when I saw her there. It meant Peter didn't get his grip on her like he tried. I just hope Christina doesn't turn Tris into a mini version of herself. There's something about her that is… different, in a good way. I find her interesting and I once again couldn't keep my eyes off her during lunch. _No!_ I can't fall for her, she'll just end up getting hurt, I don't want that for her. _I don't even know this girl!_ I let out a frustrated growl and throw my pillow across the room. I still can't get those piercing blue-gray eyes out of my mind. What is it about this girl?

Letting out another frustrated groan I decide that it's time for dinner. Quickly I get off my bed and fetch my pillow, throwing it back on my bed. Then I head downstairs to the kitchen and look in the fridge. There's not much there. I sigh and get some bread and other items to make a sandwich. That'll have to do for tonight.

I head back upstairs, eating my sandwich. I try to distract myself by watching some tv, but I can't help but glance over at my phone, that's laying on my desk, every few minutes. What is wrong with me today?! _She's just another girl, and she doesn't even know you. She's not gonna text you!_ My mind screams at me. My heart jumps when I all of a sudden my phone vibrates. I launch at it but as soon as I look at the screen I realize it's from Zeke. _Of course, who did you think it was, stupid?_ My mind sneers. I roll my eyes and read the message Zeke send me.

Z: _Hey man, whatcha up to?_

F: _Not much, watching some tv and eating, you?_

Z: _Same. Say was something wrong today mate? You seemed.. different during lunch. You actually smiled! Was it Tris? ;)_

F: _Ugh shut up, I wasn't acting different at all, you probably hit your head one too many times and started to imagine things._

Z: _Suure mate, keep telling yourself that. Seeya tomorrow!_

Crap. Double crap. I can't believe Zeke actually noticed anything. If he of all people noticed, practically anyone with a brain could have noticed. I punch my pillow and throw it across the room again in frustration. Great, now I have to get up to fetch it again. I sigh and get up. After retrieving my pillow I lock my bedroom door. I don't feel like having any… surprise encounters tonight. I need a good night sleep in order to deal with everything tomorrow.  
And I have to be more careful when I'm around Tris, especially when Zeke and the others are around. I can't really ignore her or stay away from her now that Christina has decided she's her best friend. More importantly, I don't want to. I want to get to know Tris better. I want to become her friend.

_My god I sound like a lovesick puppy_. I roll my eyes at myself and push her out of my mind. But, as I drift off to sleep, I am haunted in my dreams by piercing blue-gray eyes that scream for help.

**A/N: there you go, Chapter 7, in Fours POV. Please let me know what you think of this chapter. I was pumped to write this one. I apologize if he sounds too.. 'girly'. I am a girl after all, so writing a guys POV is difficult. I plan on writing more pieces and chapters in his POV, but the story will mainly be in Tris's POV. Once again thanks to everyone who reviews/follows/favorites, it means a lot to me! **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: By now you should know I don't own Divergent.**

**Tris' POV**

My alarm goes off. It makes this annoying buzzing sound until I smack the snooze button. _Stupid alarm_. I turn around, not feeling like getting up yet. My bed is just too warm and comfortable. Just as I drift off again my bedroom door flies open and something falls on top of me. I gasp for air and shoot up in bed. On top of me is Christina with a huge Cheshire like grin on her face. "Wakey wakey sleepyhead! It's time for me to doll you up!" I groan and smack her with my pillow. It does not wipe that smirk off her face so I smack her again. She grabs my arm and literally pulls me out of bed. Rubbing the sleep out of my eyes I look at my alarm clock. It's only 6:30. "For god's sake Christina, why are you up so early? Better yet, why are you _here _this early?!" "Because I told you I'd be here in the morning to do your makeup! And since you almost overslept yesterday, I figured I should come over early. Now hush, go take a shower and I'll pick out your outfit for today." _Ugh. I have a nutcase for a best friend_. I roll my eyes at her and go take a shower.

Now that I actually have some extra time, I can blow-dry my hair. I look in the mirror and decide my hair is too long. I should ask mom to cut it for me one of these days. She always cuts my hair for me. I head back in my room with a towel wrapped around me, bracing myself for what Christina picked out for me. Turns out it wasn't as bad as I feared. A high waisted black skirt, which was a little too short for my taste, but thankfully I can wear leggings under it and a pair of my new flat shoes. And a navy low cut top with short sleeves, with my black jacket over it. My outfit tops off with a double necklace with gold and silver stars. I grab the stuff and run back to the bathroom to get dressed. I look at myself in the mirror again, and the outfit doesn't look half bad. Christina really knows how to work with clothes. "Tris are you done admiring yourself in the mirror? Cuz it's time to do your makeup!" She shouts through the bathroom door. I shudder. Christina sounds a little _too_ happy to do my makeup. I'm not her personal doll. I open the bathroom door and Christina is there, waiting with a chair. She puts it down with the back to the mirror and commands me to sit.

After about ten minutes of complete torture she's finally done. She inspects my face and smiles. "I'm a genius. You look amazing Tris, look at yourself!" I do and my yaw drops. She didn't do much, only a little eyeliner, mascara and some lip gloss, but I still look older… more mature. I actually look sixteen. Christina giggles at my expression. "Next part of your makeover is to get you a haircut!" She points at me as I open my mouth to protest. "And before you start complaining, I already discussed it with your mom. It's a done deal Tris. This afternoon, you and me at the hairdresser's!" _I'm going to kill my mother for giving Christina permission_. I resist the urge to roll my eyes at Christina and instead just glare at her. "Fine, but nothing too drastic. I don't want to end up with a mohawk or a rainbow on my head you hear me?! And when did we decide I needed a makeover? All I asked for was some help with clothes." "Like I'd ever let you get a mohawk, you just have to _trust_ me. It's gonna be fun, you'll see! And everyone who looked at you could see you were in desperate need of a makeover. I'm just here to make that happen. That's what best friends are for!"

Before I can say anything else, she grabs my arm and drags me downstairs. Apparently mom was waiting to see my new look. She smiles and gives me a hug. "You look great dear, have a good day at school." And with that she is off to work. Christina and I both grab something to eat and then head out of the door as well. For some reason she took her car to my house, even though it's a two minute walk from where she lives. After some more arguing Christina and I decide to ride to school together in her car.  
We arrive at 7:45 and head to our lockers. I look at my schedule and see that my first class of the day is Science. Great, I'm going to be a loner during the first period. As we close our lockers, I see that the rest of our group has arrived. "Hi guys!" Christina shrieks happily. Zeke puts his hands over his ears and replies "geez Christina, tone it down a bit will you! I don't want to get deaf just yet." Christina pokes out her tongue to him and asks me what my first class is. "Science." I sigh. "Science isn't that bad if you have a partner to fool around with." Will remarks. "That's true, but I don't know anyone in that class." I reply. "That's not true. Marlene and I are in Science with you, you just hadn't noticed us yesterday!" I stare at Will in disbelief. I really need to pay more attention to my surroundings. "Would you like to be my partner in Science Tris? Marlene has forsaken me and partnered up with Lynn." He pouts at Marlene and pretends to be heartbroken. Marlene sneers "well excuuuuuse me Will, for wanting to partner up with my childhood best friend." I laugh and tell Will that I'd love to be his Science partner. The three of us say goodbye to the others and head off to Science. Marlene grabs my arm as we walk away and compliments me on my makeup. I smile at her and make a mental note to thank Christina later.

When we enter the classroom Marlene introduces me to Lynn, but before we can really say anything, the teacher walks in and immediately starts class. Nothing really exciting happens in Science, but Will and I exchange numbers. Will seems to be really smart and at the end of class I'm glad he became my science partner, as it turns out that I suck at science. After Science we say our goodbyes and go our seperate ways. I hurry away to my next class of the day.

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews of last chapter, I'm glad you liked Four's POV! As things look now, part of chapter 11 will be in his POV as well. This chapter might be a bit boring, next one is better (in my opinion) :) I'm going to try and write a loooot during the weekend, so I might update more then once. No promises though!  
Also, in the previous chapter I tried to show Four's fear of hurting someone, I didn't mean to make it sound like he's scared of intimacy. So sorry if I messed that up!  
And cudos to those of you that get the "excuuuuuuuse me" reference. ;D  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: guess what? I don't own Divergent or the characters. I bet you didn't know that!**

The rest of my morning classes go by quickly, until it is time for English. This is now the only class in which I do not know anyone. I arrive a bit late, so I have to sit next to someone. _Crap._ I put my things down and the teacher begins to read all the names to check who is present. When I hear my name I raise my hand. The teacher nods and continues down the list. I tune her out, doodling a bit in my notebook. Then I hear the teacher mention a name that sends a shiver down my spine. _Peter_. No, it can't be, I must have misheard. I look around discretely and sure enough, he's at the back of the class. His eyes find mine and he smiles wickedly. I turn back quickly. _Double crap_. What the hell's wrong with him? He's such a creepy guy. I just hope I never have to deal with him again. Last time I was lucky enough that Christina rescued me, but I can't count on that to happen every time. It means that from now on I have to be careful in this class, and I will have to sit next to someone each lesson to avoid him sitting next to me. I immediately hate English class. I sigh and start making notes.

After English is over, I rush towards the cafeteria. I grab my lunch and sit down at our table. Everyone stares at me. "What?" I growl at them. Eventually Shauna breaks the silence. "Something wrong Tris? You seem a bit… upset. You look all red and flustered and you're frowning." I sigh. I guess the English thing got me worked up more than I thought. I can't believe I got this upset over such a minor thing. "Oh, it's nothing. It's just that I found out last period that a certain someone is in my English class." At that moment Peter walks in the cafeteria, so I nod my head in his direction. Everyone turns to look. "Ah, well finding that out would ruin my mood too." Christina says while frowning. "Impossible, _nothing_ can change your mood!" Uriah retorts, to which Christina throws a sachet of ketchup at his face.

By some strange miracle the sachet breaks, leaving Uriah with ketchup all over his face, like a bloody mask. It looks horrible, as if someone beat him half to death. We all cry out of laughter as Uriah screams and tries his best to wipe it off with a napkin. I grin at Christina. "Thanks for cheering me up!" She winks at me. "Anytime Tris!"

"Gwah, thanks a lot for ruining my beautiful face Christina! I think I even have ketchup in my ear, disgusting!" Uriah shouts in fake anger and gets up, popping a finger in and out of his ear. He takes off and Marlene squeaks "I'll help you clean!" and follows him out of the cafeteria. I wonder why Marlene of all people decided to go with him. As Marlene walks by, I notice Christina wiggling her eyebrows at her. I can see a blush spreading on Marlene's cheeks as she quickly looks the other way. _Subtle Christina,_ I sneer in my head, but she made it clear for me. _Marlene likes Uriah_. I wonder if he feels the same way about her. I also still need to find out who Christina's mystery guy is.

After about five minutes the laughter finally quiets down. "So, Tris…" Four starts and I look at him. "Yes?" "Would you-" he stops midsentence and shakes his head. "I mean, have you thought about which sports team you want to join?" I immediately know that wasn't his original question. _I wonder what he wanted to ask, and why he suddenly changed his question._ I shake my head. "No, I actually haven't even thought about it. Is it mandatory to join a team?" "No it's not," Zeke butts in. "But we're all Dauntless" -at the moment he said Dauntless they all cheered- "and basically everyone in Dauntless is either in a sports team or participates in another sport they excel at." I look down at the table when I answer. "To be honest, I have never been really interested in sports. I mean, you usually play them with friends and I… well I didn't have any at my old school." I mumble the last part.

For a moment everyone is silent. Then I feel a pair of arms around me. I look up and I notice Christina is hugging me. She must've heard my mumbling. "Well, no worries Tris. You have us now, and coming Friday we're going to show you all the sports! I bet we can find something you love to play." I hug Christina back and whisper "thank you Chris." She hugs me tighter for a moment and then she releases me. She then proceeds by debating with the others about the best way to introduce me to all the sports. They start by making a list of all sports and which of them should introduce me to what sport. _They really take their sports seriously_. I just listen to them talk and sneak a peek at Four. He must have noticed my peeking because he looks right back at me. _Damn those beautiful blue eyes of his_. He smiles and nods at me, and my heart skips a beat. For some reason, that small gesture makes me feel safe, like nothing bad will ever happen to me. Like he will always be there for me.

After what seems like forever, I hear a familiar voice behind me. "So what have you guys been planning while we were gone?" I turn around and see a smirking Uriah. Marlene is standing next to him. It seems like they managed to get him cleaned up, although his eyebrows are now a strange red color. It looks ridiculous. I try to stifle a laugh. "Nothing!" I chuckle, and they both sit down at their previous spots. Everyone gapes at Uriah while he pretends everything is normal. "Dude…" Zeke says, poking Uriah's eyebrow. "What? Don't you like my new look? It's the latest trend." Uriah proclaims, and he wiggles his eyebrows. That pushes us over the edge, and we all burst out laughing again.  
All too soon the bell rings, effectively ending our lunch break. We all get up and head to our next classes, still giggling about Uriah's 'new look'.

**A/N: so here's Chapter 9, I hope you enjoy. Please review. As always, thanks to everyone for reviewing/following/favoriting.  
Well, I'm off writing some more! I hope you have a great weekend.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I don't own Divergent or the characters.**

The rest of the day went by without anything interesting happening. Me and Christina agreed to meet by the lockers. I sigh. Since Christina is the one that drove here, I have no choice but to go with her to get my hair done. Still, I am not really looking forward to this experience. Christina's taste in clothes is a bit extreme for me, I just pray that her taste in hair is somewhat manageable. Absorbed in thoughts, I did not notice that someone was standing right next to me. Something touches my shoulder and I turn quickly. Christina's face is only inches away from mine. I jump and almost fall down. "God Chris, what did you do that for?! You almost gave me a heart attack!" Christina is once again laughing hysterically. "You… you make the funniest faces ever Tris!" She says, trying to catch her breath. "But, what were you thinking about that you didn't notice me earlier? Or better yet, _who_ were you thinking of?" She wiggles her eyebrows at me, still smirking. I resist the urge to stomp her and instead just glare at her. "You know what Christina, just because you scared me half to death and you thought it was _funny_, I'm not going to tell you what I was thinking about!" And I poke my tongue out to her. Christina puts on a shocked look like only she can and grabs her heart in a melodramatic way. "But Tris, I thought we were friends! Friends tell each other everything! Don't you love me?" I roll my eyes at her and say "well friends don't try to scare each other to death, so let's call it even." And we both just laugh. Then she grabs my arm and drags me to the car. "Time to get a makeover Tris!" I groan. _Oh joy, the second day of torture is about to begin_.

All too soon we arrive at the mall again. At this point I think maybe Christina secretly lives here. She drags me to a hairdresser and pushes me through the door. One of the women working there looks up. "Oh hi Christina, darling, what brings you here today? Didn't I cut your hair just last week?" Christina nods and pushes me forward. "Hi Helen, and yes you did a fantastic job. I'm here for Tris' sake, she desperately needs a haircut!" I huff. My hair isn't _that_ bad, it's just a bit long. Helen looks at me for a few seconds and then nods. "Well dear, what would you like done with your hair?" Before I can even open my mouth, Christina chimes in. "Oh well I just know the perfect look for Tris!" And she once again starts rambling, making big hand gestures. Helen sits me down in one of the chairs and Christina covers the mirror with something. "I want it to be a surprise for you Tris!" Is her explanation, as she takes another seat and starts messing on her phone. Helen bends over and whispers "are you sure you want to do this?" I shrug. "As long as it is not too drastic. But I think Christina has good intentions so I should be safe." "Ok then honey, let's get your hair cut." And with that, the first locks of hair start falling down.

TWO HOURS LATER

After Helen is finally done with my hair, Christina claps her hands. "You look stunning Tris! Are you ready to see yourself?" I nod and Christina takes away the thing in front of the mirror. My yaw drops. That girl in the mirror can't be me. I have boring long ashy blonde hair. But she moves as I move, so it must be my reflection. My hair is short, just touching my shoulders, and there are all kinds of highlights in it. I move my head left and right and my hair bounces on my shoulders. It's certainly different, but I actually like it. I smile at Christina. "You were right about trusting her." Helen whispers in my ear. I give Christina a big hug. "Thank you Chris, it looks great!" She beams at me. We pay and head outside.

"And now, after all this hard work it's time to relax! We're going to get a manicure." She tells me. "Work?! Chris, you didn't do anything! You sat there for almost two hours watching while Helen cut my hair! And no, no way, I don't need a manicure. My nails are just fine." "Well I was the one who decided what hairstyle would be best suited for you, that was a LOT of work! And you have no say in this, we're going to get our nails done." _Well crap_. It's official; I became Christina's personal doll. I glare at her as she grabs my arm once more and runs to another salon.

ANOTHER HOUR LATER

We're finally done at the nail place. "Can we please go home now?" I complain, and Christina nods. She seems happy with what she has accomplished and she keeps admiring our nails. I still don't get what the big deal is about getting manicures. We head to the car and drive to my house. When we arrive, mom is standing by the door. "Hi girls, did you have fun?" Then she takes a good look at me. "Tris, your hair looks gorgeous! They did a much better job than I could ever have done. Christina, would you like to stay for dinner?" Christina nods enthusiastically and we head inside.

After we had dinner we went up to my room. "Say Tris, have you told anyone about what we were gonna do after school?" Christina asks. I shrug and roll my eyes at her. "Why would I tell anyone? Besides, I doubt that the guys care about us getting haircuts and manicures." As I answer her, an evil grin spreads across Christina's face. That can't be good. I back off a bit and ask, "why Christina?" "Because I just thought of the perfect little prank to pull at the guys in the morning. But in order for it to work, you have to do exactly as I say. This is what we're going to do…" She whispers the plan in my ear and a smile spreads across my face too. I like this plan a lot, then again I love these kind of things. Who knew Christina could be so devious?

**A/N: sorry this chapter was up a bit later then usual, I had some friends over. Next chapter will be up within 24 hours if nothing crazy happens. :) Oh and it will be a chapter with two POVs! Please review, and thanks as always for all the follows/favorites/reviews! **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: so many reactions to the last chapter! I thought that their 'prank' was going to be obvious, but it seems I still left you in suspense. I actually feel quite bad now, as I don't think their 'prank' will meet your expectations...  
Also, as you all know I don't own Divergent.**

**FOUR**

Zeke, Uriah and I arrive at school at the same time. Last night Christina had texted us all, ordering us to come to her locker at 7:50 because she wanted to show us something. Even though I could probably care less, it's not a good idea to keep her waiting. I roll my eyes at the guys. "Any of you have an idea of what she's up to this time?" I ask. They just shake their heads. I sigh. There's only one way to find out then. The three of us enter the school and walk towards the locker area. When we get closer, we see an unknown girl standing next to Christina. We can't see her face, because she's busy in her locker. She's has short blonde hair and wears an incredibly short dress, just the kind of thing Christina would wear. On other girls it'd look trashy, but it seems to work for her. It must be one of Christina's other friends. I wonder where Tris is, she's normally with Christina at this time a day. I look around but I don't see Tris anywhere. When we get closer, Christina spots us and waves, with a big grin on her face. That can't be good.

"Who's your new sexy friend Christina, you should introduce me!" Zeke smirks and Uriah whistles. I roll my eyes at their behavior. "I would introduce you to her Zeke, but all three of you already know her." Christina says mysteriously. I take another look at this girl, but I'm quite sure I don't know her. I don't know anyone who dresses the way Christina dresses. But for some reason, this girl does look familiar… I shrug and focus my attention on Christina.  
"So Chris, what did you want to show us?" I ask her. Christina scrapes her throat and knocks on the locker door. The mystery girl closes her locker and turns around. All three our mouths drop open and we freeze on the spot.

It's Tris.

If it weren't for her eyes, I would not have recognized her. She looks completely different from the girl we met only two days ago. I look at her up and down, taking it all in. She wears a short dress and boots, and her hair is cut to a shoulder length. It suits her. But what takes me aback most of all is her posture. The girl we met two days ago seemed shy and insecure of herself. This girl seems to be overflowing with confidence. She smiles at me. I still can't move, I can only stare at her. _She looks gorgeous._  
"Uhm, guys?" She squeaks. "My god you guys, there's no need to start drooling!" Christina says while slapping us on the head. I hear the other two yelp as she hits them. That seems to do the trick, and I shake my head. Christina slapped us quite hard. I rub the back of my head. Tris looks at me and mouths "are you ok?" while fumbling with her hands in front of her. I nod at her reassuringly. I look at her up and down again, taking her all in again. Even her hands seem different somehow. Before I know what has hit me, I grab one of her hands and stare at it, running my thumb over her soft skin. Her nails are painted. They are black with red, orange and yellow flames painted on it. "Uhm." I hear her stammer, and I let go of her hand as if a lightning bolt hit me. _Why did I do that?! _I look at the ground, knowing that if I look into her eyes I'll freeze once more. I feel everyone stare at me. Great, they all saw what I just did. _Dammit. _"Damn Tris, you sure look good!" I hear Marlene say as she finally arrives with Will next to her. Thank goodness, someone who will distract the attention from me. This gives me time to think and get my act together. _Why does she affect me so_?

**TRIS**

Even though I agreed with Christina to do this, I still don't feel comfortable in this outfit. I squirm a bit and try to pull the dress down a bit but to no avail. _Damn you Christina, for being so convincing_. And these boots! They're nice and all, but I am still not used to the heels. I wobble more than I walk. Seeing the guys' faces when I turned around was priceless though. Who knew that they'd react in such a way? _Even Four_, I think to myself and blush. I hate to admit it, but I liked him staring at me. I liked it a lot. And I liked him grabbing my hand, although it was a bit surprising. I frown. I wonder why he let go all of a sudden. I look at Four, but he's staring steadily at the floor. I sigh. How will we ever have a normal conversation if he won't even look at me? I have to do something about that one of these days.  
"Damn Tris, you sure look good!" I turn my head and I see Marlene. Will is standing next to her, giving me a thumbs up. _That's odd. I wonder why Christina didn't pull this on Will_. I make a mental note to ask her later. "Thanks Marlene. It's all Christina's doing though." I say and add, glaring at Christina, "and it is the _last_ change I'm going through. No more playing 'Tris dress up' for you." She crosses her arms and pouts at me. "I guess we'll see about that. For now, we actually have to run to French class; otherwise we're going to be late!" And once again, she grabs my arm and drags me away. I look over my shoulder one last time, and I see Four staring at me. Our eyes meet for a second, and then Christina drags me around the corner, effectively breaking the connection. As we run, I just pray that I won't fall and break my leg.

When we arrive at our classroom, we sit down panting. Thankfully the teacher hasn't arrived yet. I bend over to Christina and ask "why didn't" –I gasp for air– "Why didn't you invite Will this morning? I thought you planned this for _all_ the guys?" I see a slight blush spread on her cheeks when I say Will's name. "Uhm, well… I had my reasons." She simply states. I want to ask more, but at that moment the teacher walks in and our French class begins.

**A/N: So yeah there it is. I apologize if indeed the 'prank' was lame. I promise that there will be more and better pranks in the future. If it wasn't, yay! And hey, at least there was more Four :) As always thank you so much for the reviews/follows/favorites.**

**Anyway, next chapter will be up tomorrow if nothing crazy happens.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I don't own Divergent or any characters. You know this!  
**

**TRIS**

Nothing really interesting happens during the first two periods. Still, I am in a good mood. I grin at the memory of this morning and I blush at the memory of Four's hand on mine. After my second period I head to my locker as usual, to switch out my books. I'm glad we have a break between second and third period, it means I don't have to drag all my books for my four morning classes with me.

As I slam my locker closed I see Peter appear again out of the corner of my eye. _Ugh._ I so do not want to deal with this guy. I roll my eyes and turn around to walk away. Before I can take a step however, he grabs my shoulder and pushes me against the lockers, standing in front of me and leaning into me. "Looking good there Tris. Wanna go to the janitor's closet with me?" He says and smirks. "With you? Not in a million years. Go away Peter, you're annoying." I tell him. Instead of letting me go however, he only comes closer. _Doesn't this guy know when to give up_? "This is my final offer, and if there are any working brain cells in that head of yours, you take it." His eyes are as cold as ice and I shudder involuntarily. "Leave. Me. Alone." I emphasize each word through gritted teeth, though I know he won't listen to me either way. "Come on Tris, you know you want me." He whispers, and then his fingers touch me, stroking my cheek, then traveling down my neck and shoulder. _Oh hell no_, I don't want his filthy paws on me. My heart starts beating faster and I feel anger searing through my body. I think back to Monday. I froze then. I can't freeze now, not again. I have to do something about this; I have to let him know I'm serious.

So I do the only thing I can think off.

I pull up my knee as fast and hard as I can, and I hit him square in the groin. For a moment there's no reaction. Then Peter's face turns ashen, his eyes open wide, his pupils dilate and he lets out a groan. His hands go to his crotch and slowly he sinks down on his knees in front of me, not being able to move. "I told you to leave me alone. I mean it Peter, fuck off." I hiss at him. As I turn around I hear him growl at me, "you bitch! This isn't over yet, watch your back!" I can't help but smirk a bit. It's hard to take him seriously when his voice is that high pitched.

I storm away from the lockers. I really hope Peter will leave me alone from now on._ Douchebag._ When I head around the corner I hit something hard. _Ouch_. I take a step back and rub my nose. I look up to glare at whatever or whomever I walked into. Then I see I walked into Four of all people. He looks at me and cocks his head to the side. "You ok there Tris? You look a bit flustered, and quite angry." I growl and only say "Peter." His face goes dark and I see a flash of anger in his eyes. Wow, he must _really_ hate Peter. Once again I wonder what happened between them before I transferred here. "What'd he do? I'll kill that bastard." He says through gritted teeth.  
I look over my shoulder and see Peter still sitting there on his knees. I turn back to Four and smirk. "I don't think that's necessary, I took care of him already." He raises his eyebrows and looks over my shoulder. Then he notices Peter, sitting on the ground. He looks back at me with wonder in his eyes. "You did that to him?" I nod and Four starts to laugh. "Thatta girl! You really don't need a bodyguard. Good job." He winks at me and snickers. I turn crimson. _Damn why does this happen every time he talks to me?!_ I roll my eyes at no one in particular and say "when you're done admiring my handywork, shall we head to our next class?" He nods while still snickering. Together we start walking.

While we walk, he asks me what happened. I tell him that Peter cornered me by the lockers and all the things he said to me. I tell him about his hand on me and about me kneeing him. Four is quiet for a moment. Then he says "you handled it really well Tris. But you should stay on guard. He will not give up this easily. Promise me that you'll be careful?" I stop and stare at Four, crossing my arms. "Four, why do you care so much? I mean, earlier this morning you couldn't even look at me, and now you're acting like an overprotective brother. What's up with that?" This time, instead of averting his eyes, he looks straight at me. "Because we're friends Tris. You are one of us, and even more, I care about you. I don't want to see you get hurt, especially not by that piece of shit." Hmm. Well that explains one part. It still doesn't explain his behavior of this morning though. I want to know why he acted the way he did. "Please Tris? Promise me you'll be careful?" He asks, staring directly into my eyes. I feel like I am drowning in his eyes. Like he can look right into my very soul. How could I ever say no to him? I feel something stirring inside of me, an unfamiliar feeling. I slowly nod at him and I whisper "I promise."

**FOUR**

While I listen to her telling the story about what happened, I feel anger boiling inside of me. She's only been here for three days and already she had two incidents with that jackass. Something has to be done about Peter; I won't let him hurt Tris. I want, no I _need_ her to be safe. But I won't be able to do this by myself, I'm going to need the others. For now though, there's only one thing I can do, and that is to have her make a promise to me. But as I suspected, she is stubborn and refuses to make that promise. I ask her again, I am not going to let her leave until she makes this promise. This time I stare her down. It's of the hardest things I ever had to do. It takes everything I have not to get distracted by her eyes. But I need her to promise me to be safe.  
I feel a weight lift off my shoulders as she finally whispers those two words. Letting out a breath of relief, l pull her in for a quick hug. I can hear her gasp in surprise, and I am actually surprised myself. I never hug anyone, _ever_. I quickly let go of her, even though I wish I could hold her forever. _What's wrong with me today_? Deep down I know the answer, but I refuse to accept it. I smile down at her as we arrive at our classroom. We quickly take our seats, but we don't speak anymore during class, giving me time to think.

**A/N: another day, another chapter. And even a bit of Four! Next chapter will give more insight to what has happened in the past. Also, yes there will be Truth/Dare coming up, aaaand I've written bits and pieces about Fourtris, so you have that to look forward to. Just be patient! It'll come. **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: you know what I'm gonna say. I don't own Divergent.**

During lunch I sit down at our usual table. Something is different, can feel it. I look up from my lunch and I see everyone at the table staring at me. I raise my eyebrows questioningly. Zeke eventually scrapes his throat, breaking the silence. "So Tris, want to fill us in about what happened during the small break of today? You really don't know how to spend that break like a _normal_ student do you?"

Then Uriah jumps in. He folds his hands as if praying. "Please Tris, please have mercy on me! Don't kick me where it hurts, I would like to have children one day!" Oh Uriah. I roll my eyes at him while the whole table burst out in laughter. I don't know if I should be embarrassed or if I should laugh. _Wait a moment_, how do they know what happened?! I haven't even told anyone except… _Four_. I glare at him, and he is obviously looking everywhere but at me. I sigh. "How do you guys even know about this?" I ask, even though I already know the answer.

"Oh no you don't get to change the subject! We want to know everything, details _please_!" Christina almost tumbles over her words she's talking that fast. "Christina, first of all, don't forget to _breathe_. Second of all, I wasn't changing the subject." She takes a deep breath and looks at me expectantly. I look around and they all seem to wait for me to tell them the story. I sigh again. My god these people are curious. But I can't blame them, I'd be curious too. And since I need to get this off my chest I start telling the story of how Peter came up to me and everything that happened after. I only leave out the last part in which Four and I walked to class while I told him everything. They are all laughing hysterically. "Wow Tris, I would not have expected that from you!" Shauna says approvingly, while she's laughing so hard she's crying.

After ten minutes the laughter finally somewhat quiets down. "But Tris, you do need to be extra careful now. Peter has it out for you, and we don't want what happened to Edward happen to you." Will says in a somewhat serious voice. "Edward? Who the heck is Edward?" I ask and look around the table. Everyone's face just got serious. My god these people can change moods quickly. Will sighs and starts to tell.

"Well you see, Peter has a reputation. Whatever he wants, he gets. It's been like that for as long as we know. Even before this stuff with Edward happened, people stayed clear of him. Everyone could tell there was something wrong with Peter. So about half way last year, Peter decided he liked this girl, Myra. But she already had a boyfriend named Edward, so she was obviously not interested in Peter. But even after she turned him down, he didn't go away. He went after her more and more, going to extreme measures to get what he wanted. Finally one day he went too far, trying to force Myra to do things. Somehow she managed to get away from him by punching him in the face. Of course she ran straight to Edward, who understandably got furious. He and Peter got in a fight, in which Edward triumphed. Peter ended up with a black eye, a broken nose and even a few bruised ribs. Everyone thought that was the end, and that Peter would finally let this one go. But we were wrong. About a week later, after everything has quieted down, Peter was waiting for Edward at the parking lot. He baited him to start fighting again, shouting things about Myra to Edward. Since Edward had beaten Peter up before, he probably thought he could do that easily again. He didn't know Peter came prepared. As Edward launched at Peter, Peter tripped him and Edward fell down. Peter jumped on him and grabbed the small pocket knife he was hiding behind his back and stabbed Edward in the eye, blinding him. He would've done a lot more damage if it weren't for those two-" at this he waved his hand at Four and Zeke, "-who came to Edwards rescue. They pulled Peter off and restrained him, while someone else ran to get the principal. And by restrain I mean that Four effectively beat him unconscious. Edward and a hysteric Myra were picked up by an ambulance but they never came back. They supposedly transferred schools and we never heard from them again. Peter was only suspended for two weeks. Everyone wanted him to be expelled because he's dangerous, but he has insanely rich parents. His father gives quite a generous monthly donation to the school, and they didn't want to risk losing those monthly donations. Ever since then, people are even more wary of him then they were before and avoid him as much as possible. Even the teachers. And now, well now he has it out for you Tris."

_Well fuck_. I have a psychopath as stalker. Even though I don't want to admit it, I'm scared. "Uhm. Well. Wow. I don't really know what to say." I mutter. "I quite like my eyes and I would like them to stay where they are now." "Really Tris, you're going to make a joke _now_ of all times?" Christina scolds me, but I can tell she's trying to stifle a laugh. "You rather I break down in tears Chris?" I ask. Her eyes get wide and she shakes her head. "Seriously though, you need some protection now, I'm _not_ going to lose my best friend to that ass!" She says, and I roll my eyes at her. Not this again. "I don't need bodyguards!" "Yes you do!" "No I don't!" "YES YOU DO!" All of them say at once. I scowl at them. Then I look at Uriah. "Would you like a refresher of what I just did to Peter?" He blanches and yelps "nope, I'm good Tris thanks!" I scowl at the rest and they back off slightly. I relax a little and force a smile. "But thank you for sharing that… horrible story with me. It explains why you guys hate him so much, and I will be more careful, I promise you." They all nod at me. "And if anything ever happens, you have our numbers. Text us and we'll come running." Zeke says in a serious tone. Wow, a serious Zeke, that's a first.

"I still think we should at least stay close to you Tris. Not as bodyguards-" Shauna adds hastily after seeing my glare "-but as friends. He will be less likely to come after you if you're not alone." I look at everyone once more. Then I let out a sigh. "Would it make you guys feel better if I agreed?" "Yes!" it sounds from the table in unison. "Then fine, do what you want. But I will still go to the toilet alone! I don't need your protection there." I point fingers at the girls. Once more, they all break into laughter and then so do I.

**A/N: there it is again. Thank you for all the reviews/follows/favorites. Chapter 14 will be up tomorrow if nothing strange happens!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Don't own Divergent or the characters.**

**TRIS**

After lunch I feel much better. I feel lucky that I have friends like these, that they want to protect me at all costs. Of course Christina wouldn't take no for an answer and walked me to my English class. As I enter the classroom, I look around nervously. But there's no sight of Peter anywhere. I sigh a breath of relief. Even ten minutes later, there's still no sight of him. I guess he went home after our encounter. I'm glad, it means that at least for today I won't have to be worried. I relax a bit and even answer a few questions the teacher asks us. It's a normal, boring class and for once I am glad about that.

After English it's time for the final class of today, Creative Writing. I like that class, even more now Four and I seem to have grown a bit closer. We arrive at the same time and head to our usual spot. I let him slide in first and then I sit next to him. He's now placed between me and the wall. This way, people can't surprise him like on Monday. He still hasn't explained to me what happened that first day though. I frown; I really should ask him about that. But not here, I think it'd be better to ask about that in private.

As our teacher explains the assignment to us I tune him out. I start doodling a bit in my notebook. I can sense that Four is trying to look at what I'm doing, but I turn my notebook and sit in such a way he can't see it. I guess after a while he gives up, because he's not looking at me anymore. He probably started on the assignment. I really should do that too, it's going to bite me in the ass later, but I am just having too much fun drawing. Besides, I already know what I'm going to write.

After a while I suddenly feel a tap on my right shoulder. I look to my right but there's nobody there. _That's strange_. I shrug and want to continue my doodling. But when I look down, my notebook is gone. Where the hell did it go?! _He didn't.._! But sure enough, I look to my left and there it is, on his table. Four grabbed it and is now studying my little drawings. His mouth has formed a perfect _O_ shape, while his fingers slide over the things I drew. First the hopping rabbit, then the sitting cat, and they now hover over the three ravens in flight that I was doodling last. I glare at him. "Four!" I hiss softly. "Give that back to me!" He looks at me in surprise, mixed with something else… it almost looks like admiration. _Does he admire me?_ "Did you draw this Tris? It's… gorgeous." I blush. "They're just doodles, nothing special." I say and I snatch my notebook back. He snorts. "Those are just doodles? Then I would like to see what it looks like if you put _real_ effort in it. I mean it Tris, these are amazing." He compliments as he waves at my notebook. I blush even more. _Dammit! I should be mad at him for stealing my notebook, not feel pleased that he compliments me!_

"Do your drawings have any meanings behind them?" He asks. I think for a moment, staring at my paper, and I realize they do. I nod at him. "The rabbit is normally a shy, silent and fearful creature, quick to run away. It's how I used to be at my old school. Even Monday I was still acting in this way." I say, thinking back again to the Peter encounter and when Christina introduced me to everyone. "The cat however is completely opposite. They are confident and when cornered they are not scared to lash out. It symbolizes the transformation I underwent a bit. Besides that, cats are my favorite animals, but I am not allowed to have one since Caleb's allergic." I look down at my table. _I must sound completely retarded._

Instead of calling me an idiot however, he asks, "and what about the ravens? What do they stand for?" I swallow. Deep down I wished he wouldn't have asked that. It's the hardest one to explain. "Those stand for freedom. There's three; one for each member of my family. I never felt like I could live up to my parents' standards, even if they'd never tell me that. They raised us to be selfless and not to be curious, but I can't help but be the other way around. Sometimes –and I know this must sound horrible to you– I think about how it'd be if I could leave them behind, to be free."

Four raises his eyebrows at me. "Believe it or not, I don't think it sounds horrible. I'm sure your parents love you and they want you to live a happy life, even if it's not the way they taught you." I think about his words and nod. "I think you're right Four. And what about your family, what are they like?" I immediately regret asking him, as he tenses up and his face gets ashen. "Uhm, Four? Are you alright?" He just shakes his head but he doesn't look at me. At that moment the bell rings, signaling the end of class. Four jumps up and runs off without even looking at me. I didn't even get a chance to apologize. Then again, I'm not sure what I did wrong. He must not want to talk about his family. I wonder why that is.

I throw my stuff in my bag and head home. This surely was an interesting day, to say the least. It went up and down like a rollercoaster. I hope I get a chance to talk to Four tomorrow, to straighten things out. I didn't mean to offend him or anything. But I want to do it in person, not through a text message. I let out a sigh of frustration. I wish it was the next day already. _I just hope Four doesn't hate me now_.

**A/N: another day, another chapter. If this one seems a bit messy (I don't know if it does) it's because I have a major headache so I couldn't do my normal routine of checking it a dozen times. Also, I realize Tris might sound a bit OOC but it's a High School story; things are bound to be a bit different.  
**

**Now on another note: tomorrow's Valentines day! I'm sorry to say that I will most likely not update tomorrow, since I literally have no time. I work all day, I even have to go to college during my lunchbreak (that I normally use to write pieces of this story) to hand in my project that's due, and when I get home me and my boyfriend are heading out to dinner. So yeah. I'll try to make up for it somehow. Maybe make the next chapter a bit longer or something. **

**Anyway, have a nice day!  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I don't own Divergent or the characters.**

**TRIS**

The next day school goes by quickly, nothing of interest really happens. As always, lunch was hilarious thanks to Uriah and Zeke, but I couldn't focus on their jokes. Four has been evasive all morning, and even during lunch he didn't look at me. I didn't even see him after lunch.

When I get home I head upstairs to my bedroom. I throw my bag on the floor and drop down on my bed, letting out a growl of frustration. Thoughts about Four fill my mind, as they have been doing all day long. I couldn't concentrate on anything all day. I don't want Four to be mad at me, but how can I apologize if he won't even speak to me? I shouldn't even be apologizing in the first place! Why is this even bothering me so much?! I don't even know why he's mad at me! Now I'm starting to get mad at him. If he's still like this tomorrow, I might yell at him or kick him, because he's being immature. _Great, now who's the immature one_? My mind sneers. I don't want to yell at him, I want things to go back the way they were.

I should put him out of my head. Obsessing over this can't be healthy. I decide to start on my Creative Writing assignment, since I want it done before the weekend. I don't feel like spending my first weekend with a homework overload. Besides, I am in a writing mood. Maybe this way I can let out some of the frustration inside of me. I get up and grab my laptop, opening a new Word document. Since I already knew what I was going to write about, it didn't take long before I had half a page written. I guess being frustrated gets me inspired.

But my victory was short lasted. Just when I am about to start the second half, my laptop decides now is a good time to crash. Letting out a frustrated groan, I slam it closed. Now what am I going to do? I don't know anything about computers. I didn't even save the part that I had written.  
I grab my phone and decide to text Christina, maybe she can help me.

T: _You don't happen to know anything about computers, do you?_

C: _Nope! What happened?_

T: _It crashed while I was working on my CW assignment.._

C: _Is your writing that bad Tris? :P You should ask Four though, he's like a magician with computers._

Oh that's right! He even told me. I can't believe I didn't think of that, especially since I've been obsessing over him all day. But I doubt he'll come over if I ask, since he's been avoiding me. Still, I should at least try. And if by a miracle he does come over, we can work things out. If there even is something to work out. At least I then can figure out why he is avoiding me. I sigh and send Four a text.

T: _Can you come over and help me? My laptop crashed and you're the computer genius…_

I stare at my phone for a full five minutes, not so secretly hoping for a reply. But it stays silent. I sigh. _I knew it, I knew he was mad at me._ The worst part is, I still don't know _why_ he's mad at me.

But since Four won't respond, I have to think of another way to fix my problem. Maybe Caleb knows something about computers, but I doubt it. He's a brainiac, but he's far from technical. He might make the problem worse instead of fixing it. But how will I ever finish my assignment if I can't use my laptop?

I throw my phone on my pillow and it suddenly starts to vibrate. I look at it in shock. I grab it and the screen shows that I got a text. I open it and a smile spreads on my face. It's from Four. He replied after all. And better yet, he's coming over.

About ten minutes later the doorbell rings. I run down and open the door. There he is, looking casual like nothing is wrong. _Did I imagine everything?_ "Hi… Uhm, thanks for coming over." I mutter and let him in. We head upstairs to my bedroom. I show him my laptop and quickly explain what happened. After that I run downstairs to grab us a drink. _Why do I feel so awkward now?_ When I get back to my room, I see that he's already busy on my laptop, typing all kinds of codes. I wonder where he learned all that. As I put his drink down for him, he smiles at me gratefully, and then focuses on the laptop again. I sit down on my bed and look at him. As he's working on my laptop, he's bent forward, so I can see the muscles in his arms and shoulders move. He's totally concentrated at the task at hand since he doesn't seem to notice my staring. Either that or he doesn't mind that I'm staring at him.

After a while I realize the typing sounds have stopped. I was so busy secretly admiring him from behind that I didn't notice earlier. I wonder what he's doing. I get up and stand behind him, looking over his shoulder. My laptop looks normal again, and it seems that somehow even my homework was saved. It takes me a few seconds before I notice what he's doing. _He's reading my story!_ Startled, I launch forward and smack down the screen. Four looks up at me with his eyebrows raised in surprise. I blush and look at the floor, fumbling with my hands. "I uhm… I don't like people reading my stuff before I'm done." I say, explaining my behavior. I can feel his eyes on me, burning into me. Then I hear him say in a soft voice, "I don't know if I'm more impressed by your drawings from yesterday, or your writing. You have some remarkable talent Tris." My eyes open wide and I can't help but look at him. _He complimented me. Again. _"Uhm... Thanks?" I stammer, and he genuinely smiles at me. I swallow and decide now is a good time to ask him the question that's been bothering me for the past 24 hours.

"Four… I'm confused... Did I do something to offend you yesterday? You seemed mad at me, and you avoided me today. Still, you came running when I told you I needed help." I can't bear to look at him, his eyes are just too distracting. I look down at the floor again. "I just… I don't want you to hate me." I whisper, and I can feel tears burning behind my eyes. _No! I'm not going to cry about something like this._ I manage to will the tears away. I can't help myself, and I look into his eyes again, waiting for an answer.

**FOUR**

I can feel my heart shatter as I hear her whisper that last sentence. Of course I don't hate her, how could I ever? I can't believe I've been this stupid. I tried so hard to hide my pain from her and everyone else today, that I didn't realize that I was hurting her in the process. Still, I can see her fighting back her tears and I know that it's my fault. _Dammit_. I know I if I would explain everything to her, she would understand why I acted the way I did. But I can't. I can't tell her my secret. I can't tell her what goes on inside my house. I can't tell anyone.

Seeing her like this though, it breaks my heart. I want to put my arms around her so badly. So I do. I pull her into a hug and whisper "I don't hate you Tris, I never could." And in my heart I know those are the truest words I have ever spoken.

She wraps her arms around me and I can't help but flinch a little. It's not her fault that I'm in pain. I just pray she didn't notice. I want to hug her, to hold her, even if it hurts. I don't want to let go, ever. But I think she noticed as she pulls back and looks at me confused. I don't want her to start asking questions so I just shake my head at her. Apparently she got the message since she doesn't ask. But I can tell from the look in her eyes that she's worried.

I sigh and try to change the subject. "What happened yesterday was not your fault Tris. I'm sorry that I made you feel that way. Forgive me?" She smiles at me. Seeing her smile like this, at me, brightens my mood. It's the kind of smile she only ever gives me. I feel a flicker of hope that she might feel the same way about me. Even though I've been fighting it, knowing that I won't act on it, I know these feelings will not go away.

**TRIS**

I step back and blush, without even knowing why. But I'm glad he's not mad at me. I wonder why he flinched though. Maybe he doesn't like to be hugged? But then why did he hug me? He doesn't want me to ask though, so I won't. I don't want to make things go bad again after they just got better. _He's so confusing!_

"Uhm, anyway," I say, trying to think of something to say, "thanks for fixing my laptop." "Not a problem, it was easy. And I'm glad I got to spend some time with you today after all." I see his eyes widen and a blush spread on his cheeks. I guess he didn't mean to say those last few words out loud. I giggle. "I'm glad too. Friends?" He lets out a breath and answers with a smile, "always." He then looks at his watch and mutters "It's almost six. I have to go home."

We go downstairs and I let him out. I watch him walk away, but after a few steps he turns around and comes back. Before I even realize it, he's standing right in front of me, looking down in my eyes. He leans forwards, kisses my cheek softly and whispers "bye Tris" in my ear. After that he quickly takes off before I can say a word. It happened so fast, I didn't even have a chance to react. I just stand in the doorway for a few minutes; blushing and holding my cheek, watching him disappear, collecting my thoughts. _What just happened?_

**A/N: aand the next chapter. I apologize for not updating yesterday as I had planned, but I got distracted. I made this chapter almost twice as long though! From now on I think I'll be uploading once every other day, as I don't have any complete chapters written anymore. As always thanks for reviewing/following/favoriting, it really helps me!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: you know I don't own Divergent.**

**TRIS**

As I wake up in the morning, I feel great. _And it's Friday. _That means that it's 'Dauntless sports day' at CADEA High. I wonder how that's going to turn out. At least I don't have to worry about what to wear today, since we'll be playing sports and sweating all morning. I hop out of bed, take a shower and get dressed quickly. As I head downstairs, the house is empty once again. I sigh. I haven't seen dad all week, he's been hauled up at the office again. I wonder if he's ever coming home at this rate. Mom must miss him terribly.

I grab some breakfast and head to school. Like usual, the rest of the gang is already there, hanging out by the lockers. They all seem dressed in a sporty fashion. Even Christina, who normally spends an hour deciding what to wear, is dressed in sweatpants and a tank top. She grins as I arrive. "Well Tris, are you ready for your first Dauntless day?" I nod. She then starts rambling about how today is going to be like. I can't believe they _actually_ made a plan that involves me trying out all the sports with them. I roll my eyes as Christina goes over the schedule. Still, it's sweet that they care so much. I just hope I can keep up with them.

Surprisingly, the morning goes by in a flash. We tried a ton of things and afterwards we're all drenched in sweat. We sit down at our usual table for lunch and for once it's quiet. Even Zeke and Uriah don't seem to have any energy left. But everyone had fun, even me. They showed me all kinds of sports and we tried them all out. Since it's the first 'Dauntless day' of the year, everyone was free to do what they want. Football, soccer, softball, basketball, running tracks, you name it and we tried it. Next week we can sign up for the teams. The guys are probably going to join the soccer team once more. I'm not sure what the girls are going to do yet. At the end of the morning we all played soccer together and it was a lot of fun, but I don't think it's something for me. We teamed up, girls versus guys, but since the guys have been in the soccer team for a year already, they beat us hands down.

I really liked the running tracks. I'm quite fast, something that surprised them all. I might join the track team, as long as it stays with running. I don't want to do any hurdles; I would break my neck trying to jump those. Or I will try out for the softball team. I really enjoyed that as well and I even hit a home-run! Although I secretly suspect foul play. As I hit the ball with the bat, I noticed Four running after it. I'm pretty sure he didn't catch the ball on purpose, so I could keep running. I smirk. Even though it may not have been a perfect home-run, I still got an adrenaline rush out of it.

Zeke starts to talk and my mind snaps back to the present. "So guys, I have an idea. And it's awesome, like always." He gloats. Everyone focuses their attention on him. Once he sees all eyes on him, he continues. "Since the first week of CADEA is almost over, it's time to celebrate, don't you think?" An evil smirk spreads across his face. I look at Uriah and I see the same smirk on his face. They must be planning something. I hear Christina whisper "here we go again…" "It's time for a party! Just the eight of us, officially welcoming Tris to our group. And you all know what that means!" Both Zeke and Uriah look around the table expectantly. "Time for a game of Truth or Dare!" They exclaim at the same time.

The whole table erupts in cheering, while I just sit there confused. Apparently it's very obvious, as Four bends over to me and asks "something wrong Tris? Don't you want to be a part of our group anymore?" He winks at me. I smirk and shake my head. "Nope, I'm done with you guys, you're a bunch of rampaging baboons!" I joke. I see a flash of something cross Four's face. _Is he hurt? Did he actually believe that?_ I quickly add "of course I want to 'join' silly. But I have never played Truth or Dare." The entire table goes silent. They're all staring at me in disbelief. I turn red and look down.

"You…never… Truth or Dare?" Uriah stutters, his eyes open wide. "WHAT KIND OF UPBRINGING DID YOU HAVE?!" He rages. _Wow, overdramatic Uriah enters the room._ I roll my eyes at him and answer "a normal one, unlike you. But given the name of the game, I don't think it's hard to understand, so I'm in." They all happily roar again. "Tomorrow evening, eight o'clock at our house!" Zeke and Uriah say in unison again. _That's just plain creepy, how those two speak at the same time._

"Great! That gives me and Tris enough time to prepare!" Christina says happily. I give her a confused look. "What? You didn't think you're going to a party without me preparing you, did you?" "Uhm, I kind of did. What kind of preparation do I even need?" I ask her, dreading the answer. "And please, no shopping. I've done enough of that for a century." I add as Christina opens her mouth. She closes her mouth and frowns. "Fine, no shopping. But we still need some girl-time to prepare. So I'll be at your place at two." She decides. I groan inwardly. Six hours of party preparation with Christina, how am I going to survive that? I look around the table and everyone is wisely not looking at me, so I glare at the table instead.

The bell rings, signaling the end of lunch. Since there's no team try outs yet, we have the afternoon off. "We'll see you guys tomorrow then!" Uriah says with a smirk and he takes off. Marlene, Zeke and Shauna go with him. Christina and I say our goodbyes to Four and Will and head to the parking lot. "Chris, are you sure we need six hours of preparation for a party at Zeke's?" I ask her. "Oh no, but we can play some video games and chat before getting ready. I think two hours will be more than enough time." She smiles at me. I let out a sigh of relief. "Well, I'm all for kicking your butt tomorrow afternoon!" "Really Tris? I'm like the queen of video games!" "I guess we'll find out tomorrow how good you really are then." I challenge her and stick out my tongue. Tomorrow is going to be a lot more fun than I thought. And I can't wait for the party. _And I can use this as an excuse to secretly get to know more about him…_

**A/N: there you have it, Truth or Dare is coming soon! Are you excited? Thanks for all the reviews/follows/favorites as always! Also, I chose to have the guys join the soccer team as I know absolutely nothing about football (we don't play that over here) and I do know a little bit about soccer. So yeah, no football player Four, but soccer player Four! **


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: you know the drill, I don't own them.**

Spending the afternoon with Christina turned out to be a lot more fun than I thought. We had a blast playing video games, but it turned out Christina wasn't merely as good as she thought. After the fifth round she has only one win on her name. "Tris are you cheating? You keep beating me! I normally always win this game when I play with Will." She pouts at me. I grin at her. "I don't cheat! Are you sure he's not _letting_ you win?" Christina blushes. "No, why would he do that?!" I roll my eyes at her. "Why do you think?" She's being so evasive. I know that she knows what I am aiming at, still she's trying her best to avoid the topic. But she's a bad actor; I can tell that she knows. Alright, if she doesn't want to admit it, I just have to get it out of her.

"He Chris, how about a bet?" I ask her, and I get a look of curiosity in return. "How about, the next person who wins, gets to ask a question, the loser has to give an honest answer? And you can't back out of it." Christina thinks about it for a moment, probably wondering if she even stands a chance. But in the end her curiosity wins. She grins at me. "Bring it on!"

After a quick match I once again am victorious. I look at Christina and I'm sure she knows what I'm about to ask. "Who do you have a crush on Chris?" She stays silent. Finally I sigh. If she doesn't want to say it, I guess I'll say it for her. "You like Will, don't you?" Her eyes spread open wide and she turns crimson. _Gotcha._ For a few seconds she doesn't do anything. Then she nods. "How do you know that?" I roll my eyes at her. "You always sit next to him during lunch, you play a lot of games with him, and you didn't invite him to our stunt the other day 'because you had your reasons.' It was getting quite obvious." For a moment it is silent in my room. Then she asks "Was it really that obvious?" I nod at her.

"But you can't tell anyone Tris!" Christina says rather panicked. "Ahh dammit, I was just going to run through town screaming that you like him." I retort sarcastically. "That's _not _funny! What if he finds out and he doesn't like me back? I'll lose a great friend." I frown at her. It's not like her to be so panicked. "Why do you think he doesn't like you? Maybe he does. I mean look at you. What guy wouldn't like you?" I see a flash of hope cross her face, and then it falls again. "But he has never shown any interest in me before." I roll my eyes at her once more. "Have you ever shown him any interest? One of you has to take the first step, otherwise you'll never know! Besides, Will seems rather shy, I'm sure he's just as afraid as you are." _Ugh. Listen to me, talking like I know everything about relationships. I've never even dated before or even been kissed! Or have I?_ Then I think back to Thursday afternoon. It was just a kiss on the cheek though, so sure that doesn't count?

I shake my head and return my attention to Christina. I smile at her. "You know what Chris, leave it to me. I'll figure out Will's feelings for you." She looks at me with her eyebrows raised. "And just how are you planning to do that?" "You'll see!" I say and wink at her. No matter how much she pleads and begs, I'm not telling her my plan. But hopefully after tonight, we'll know his feelings.

"Grr… Well fine Tris, if you don't want to tell me your secret plan, ten tell me something else?" _Oh, sudden change of topic. She's planning something, I'm sure of it._ "Depends on what it is you want to know. You're free to ask, but I might not answer!" I answer cheerfully. "You know who I like now. So it's only fair that you tell me who you like!" _I knew it._ I shake my head. "I told you before Chris, I don't know anyone well enough yet to have a crush." I say. Deep down I know it's a lie. There is someone who I like, whose eyes have been haunting my dreams for the last week. Christina presses her lips together in a thin line. "You're lying Tris, I can tell. I told you before I know some Candor tricks. Now spill it!" _Crap, I forgot. How am I going to get out of this?_ I look around and see our controllers on the floor, forgotten. A smile spreads on my face. "If you can beat me in the next round I'll tell you. Otherwise, you're out of luck."

Once again I win the game, though Christina was really hard to beat this time around. It's almost as if her curiosity gave her some strength. But I'm glad, my secret is safe for a little while longer. Christina sighs. "Fine, you won. But you did admit you have a crush, so I didn't totally lose!" She looks pleased with her small victory. "And I will find out Tris, you just wait. And then you're gonna wish you didn't keep it a secret from me!" I look at her and she has an evil grin on her face. _Double crap._

Just as I am about to respond, I hear moms voice from downstairs. "Girls! Dinner is ready, come down please!" I poke my tongue out to Christina and we head downstairs. To my delighted surprise dad is sitting at the table. "Dad! I've missed you!" I squeal and give him a quick hug. He smiles at me and pats me on the back. "Work has been busy, but I have missed all of you too. You must be Christina? My wife has told me much about you. Thank you for taking such good care of our daughter." My father says to Christina. They go off in conversation and mom puts the dinner on the table. "Caleb isn't here tonight; he's studying at a friend's house." Mom says, answering my confused look.

After dinner Christina and I head back upstairs again. "Damn Chris, your mom is a great cook!" She sighs and flops on my bed. "Yeah, she is. Now don't go nodding off Chris, we have a party to go to!" I say and shake her. She opens her eyes and sits up. Then she dashes to my closet and stars rampaging through it. I don't know why she does it, but once more she is examining every item of clothing I own, even though she picked out most of it! "Chris what are you doing?" I ask her, while she's grabbing a handful of items and throws it on the bed. "Putting your outfit together obviously!" I am confused.

"But… it's a party at Zeke and Uriah's house, why do I need a special outfit for that? And why-" I ask as I hold up my black lace bra and matching panties "-did you pick out my underwear? We're not going to play strip poker you know." Christina giggles and motions me to sit down. "Tris, do you even know the rules of Truth or Dare?" I shake my head. "But it sounds simple enough, you have to answer truthfully or do something, right?" This makes her laugh even more. "That's only part of it. You can choose to do the dare or to answer the question, but if you don't want to, or you fail the dare, you have to take off an item of clothing! And shoes and socks don't count." I sit on my bed, astounded. _Why didn't they tell me this yesterday before I agreed to play?!_ "I'm not so sure if I like the idea of sitting in my underwear with all you guys." I say. "Well then, we just have to make sure you have some layers on you! And you just have to accept and complete all the challenges then." She says cheerfully and continues her quest of putting my outfit together. I groan. _Still, on a good note this means I might see him without his shirt._ I feel a blush spread on my face and I quickly push that thought out of my head. Thankfully Christina is so absorbed in her task that she didn't notice.

At seven thirty we are finally ready to go. I am wearing my skinny jeans, a tank top and a sweater that hangs off on one shoulder. This gives me three items of clothing protecting me from sitting in my underwear. Of course I couldn't get Christina off my back so I am also wearing the black lace set underneath. But there's no way I'm planning on taking those off.

Since Christina knows where the guys live, she drives us there. Since there might be alcohol I volunteered to be the driver on the way back. I don't drink alcohol, so Christina is free to do as she pleases. We ring the bell and are greeted by Zeke at the door. "Hey you made it! Finally, we were waiting. We're ready to start!" He shouts inside, and we can hear 'whoops' coming from what I presume is the living room. Once we're inside I see that they made a huge open space in the middle of the room. Everyone is sitting on the floor, creating a circle. I sit next to Christina, and across from us are Will and Four.

"Are you guys ready for a game of Truth or Dare?!" Uriah shouts happily. I smile. _Let the game begin._

**A/N: Are you ready for the game? I have quite a lot of T's and D's worked out, but if you feel like you know a great one, don't be shy to send it to my inbox! I'll try to have that chapter up in the next couple of days.  
**

**As always thank you for reviewing/following/favoriting, it helps a lot!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: everyone knows now that I don't own Divergent.**

"So everyone knows the rules right? We don't stop until we have a loser!" Uriah looks around. "Uhm yeah, about that," I start, "I can't believe you guys didn't tell me!" "What are you talking about Tris?" Uriah says, in a sickly sweet innocent voice. I glare at him. "You know damn well what I mean! Christina told me all the rules this afternoon. But there's no way I'm going to lose this game." Uriah grins. "Is that a challenge? If so, you are on." _Damn, me and my big mouth._ "So who's going first? No volunteers? Alright, then I'll start!" He didn't even give us the time to volunteer. Uriah turns to me once more. "Tris, darling, Truth or Dare?" _Fine, two can play this game._

"Truth." I answer nonchalantly, but inside I tense up. Uriah thinks for a moment. "Alright pansycake, here's your question-" Before he can ask I interrupt him. "What's a pansycake?" "NOOO!" The rest of the group shouts, but it's too late, I already asked the question. I look around in confusion. "What now?" I ask, and I see them all shake their head. "A pansycake is-" Uriah begins, but this time is interrupted by Zeke. "It's a stupid word my stupid brother made up. He's still trying to make it work. It basically means 'pussy' or 'coward'. He's calling you one since you, as a Dauntless, chose Truth over Dare." He rolls his eyes at Uriah. I stare at him in disbelief. "You're kidding me." Zeke shakes his head. "I wish, but my brother is an idiot, and this is what idiots do." Everyone laughs and Uriah stomps Zeke. "You're the idiot in this family!" He shouts at Zeke, and at this everyone laughs even more.

"Let's continue the game, shall we? Before the brothers kill each other." Shauna says, still snickering. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot. Tris, here's your question-" _I really don't like the look in Uriah's eyes _"-What was your first kiss like?" He wiggles his eyebrows at me. I turn scarlet. "Uhm… I haven't had my first kiss yet." _Can the floor swallow me up now? _He looks at me like I'm insane. "Tris, you have to answer honestly!" "I am!" I say exasperated. The look in Uriah's eyes still shows that he doesn't believe me, but he keeps his mouth shut. _Is it that hard to believe?_

"So it's my turn right? Shauna, truth or dare?" I look at Shauna. "Dare!" "Ok, uhm, have Christina give you a makeover." I see Shauna's face turn white and Christina perks up next to me. Shauna growls a bit but she agrees in the end. Both of them go upstairs, and not too long afterwards Shauna comes down completely transformed. She's wearing an overdose of make-up and her hair is all tied up. Shauna glares at me and everyone bursts out in laughter. We're quite sure Christina did this on purpose. Christina squeals "I did a great job, but I could've done better if I could've changed your outfit!" They both sit down again and Shauna looks around.

"Will, Truth or Dare my friend?" "Give me a dare!" Shauna nods. "Take a shot of hot sauce then." Zeke jumps up to get the hot sauce. He hands the bottle to Will who just stares at it in disgust. "Do it or lose a piece of clothing Will." Shauna taunts him. At that he unscrews the bottle and takes a big shot. He swallows and then runs to the kitchen screaming "water! I need water!"

After Will returns and we calm down from all the laughter he turns to Four. "Four, big guy, Truth or Dare?" Four thinks for a moment and answers "Truth." _Oh, I didn't expect that._ Apparently Will didn't either. He has to think for a minute before he thinks of something. "What was the worst day of your life Four?" Everyone is suddenly silent and stares at Four. I realize I'm doing the same, waiting for his answer. "The worst day of my life? It was November 6th 2007." People are sending each other confused looks across the room. Apparently nobody knows the meaning of the date. "But what happened on that date to make it the worst day?" Will asks. Four shakes his head. "You simply asked for a day, not for a reason. I answered your question." He says triumphantly. _Damn he's good._

"Christina, your turn. Truth or Dare?" Four looks at her. "Dare me!" She says. A wicked grin spreads across his face. "I dare you to prank-call Peters house. If one of his parents answers, you have to act hysterically that Peter knocked you up and is now freezing you out and that you need him for the baby." We all start cheering her on. This is going to be an interesting dare. "Done, give me the phone!" Christina says. She even seems to enjoy this. I wonder how this is going to end up. "Don't forget to put it on speaker so we can all hear." Four instructs.

After a few rings his father answers. Christina takes a deep breath and starts hysterically "Peter where are you! How could you do this to me! You told me you loved me and you would never leave me! I GAVE YOU MY VIRGINITY! And now you knocked me up and you're ignoring me! I'll find you and I'm going to make sure you're going to help me with this baby! You ruined my life and I'm going to make sure you will pay too!" she yells in the phone, not even giving Peter's father a chance to react. When she stops for breath we can hear his father yelling and cussing through the phone. "He did what?! When he gets home I'll kill him!" Christina hangs up the phone and we all burst out into laughter. If only we had a camera in his house. I'd love to see how this ends.

After everyone recovered from laughing, Christina turns to Marlene. "Your turn! Truth or Dare Mar?" "I'm Dauntless, so dare!" Christina ponders for a moment before she thinks of something. "I dare you too… sit on Uriah's lap for the rest of the night." Marlene turns red and so does Uriah. She looks at him questioningly and heads over to him. She sits down on his lap, still red as a tomato, but she looks secretly content. I take a look at Uriah and he also doesn't seem to mind. I think he likes her too. That was a good move on Christina's part.

Marlene looks around and her eyes land on me. "Tris, you know the question." "I'll take a dare this time." I say, poking out my tongue to Uriah. A smirk spreads on her face. "I dare you to run around the block in your underwear." _Oh hell no._ I don't want to sit here in my underwear, so I am definitely not going to run outside in my underwear! I shake my head and take off my sweater.

"Uriah, buddy, Truth or-" "DARE!" He shouts before I can finish, and Marlene slaps him. "You nearly made me deaf you idiot!" She hisses at him, but she smiles so she's not that mad. Christina whispers something in my ear. _My god she's evil. I almost feel sorry for him. Almost. _"Zeke, I'm going to need some ice cubes from the fridge." I say and smile sweetly. He jumps up and grabs them. When he returns, I turn back to Uriah. His face has turned ashen. "I dare you to put those cubes down your pants and keep them there for a minute." I can see him struggle. He doesn't want to do it, but he also doesn't want to back out. "Fine, hand me those cubes!" He says through gritted teeth, and Marlene moves away so Uriah can stand up. He grabs the cubes and shoves them down his pants. A few seconds nothing happens, and then he starts screaming and jumping across the room yelling obscurities. But props to him, he manages to last a full minute. He then takes off to 'clean himself up'. I get an evil stare from him once he returns.

"Zeke, bro, your turn." Uriah says. His voice hasn't quite gone back to normal. Zeke stifles a laugh and answers "dare, I ain't scared of you!" "Fine then, sing the My Little Pony theme song for us." Zeke laughs, shakes his head and takes off his shirt. "You're crazy little bro. I have something called dignity you know." I see Shauna secretly eyeing Zeke. _Damn, how many secret crushes are there in our group?_

"Will, you're up again." Zeke looks at him. He thinks a moment. "Dare me." "I dare you to order three pizzas." Zeke says lazily. Will stares at him. "What kind of lame ass dare is that?!" "What? I'm just hungry. Be glad you got off so easily." Just as he finishes his sentence, I hear my own stomach rumble and everyone stares at me. Then Zeke begins to laugh. "And I guess I'm not the only one who's hungry! Get to it Will." Will rolls his eyes and grabs the phone. Half an hour later the pizzas are delivered. We all launch at the pizzas and in no time they are devoured. I let out a content sigh.

"Tris, truth or dare?" "Me again?" I ask and Will shrugs. "Yep. So what's it gonna be?" "Uhm… I'm too stuffed and lazy for a dare, so give me a truth." "Hmm… What's your biggest fear?" I think for a moment. There are not that many things I'm scared off. Finally I say "drowning, I think. Having no control while water swallows you up." I shudder at the thought. _Great, it's my turn again. Time to work my plan._

I turn to Christina. "Chris, which one you want?" "Dare me Tris." She says. That was what I hoped she'd say. "Oke Chris, I dare you to… kiss your crush." She stares at me shocked. From the corner of my eye I see that Will is also sitting up, paying attention to what's going to happen. "You can't be serious." Christina squeaks at me. "Oh I am, or would you rather take off your clothes?" She huffs at me. I can tell she's seriously considering taking off her top. Then she quickly gets up, runs over to Will, presses her lips on his and runs back. She sits down, looking at the floor blushing. Everyone is silent for a minute, and I see Will is processing what just happened. Then the group starts to whistle and cheer and a big grin spreads on Wills face. He gets up and comes over to our side. He gets on his knees in front of Christina and puts his arms around her. She wraps her arms around him too and when she looks into his eyes, he presses his lips against hers. More whistling and cheering, this time I am joining in.

"Ok guys. Guys? You can stop sucking faces now!" Shauna announces, and they finally break apart. Will reluctantly goes back to his place, but they can't stop staring at each other. I scrape my throat. "Uhm Chris, it's your turn." "What? Oh oh yeah… Uhm… Four, truth or dare?" She says bewildered. "Give me a truth." He says. "What is your real na- oh…" she stops and sighs as Four takes off his shirt. I frown. I don't get it, what was she about to ask that was so bad? I bend over to Christina "What just happened? I don't get it." "We don't either. You see, nobody knows his real name, we only know him as Four. We've been asking him this question every time we play the game. He never answers." I shrug. I still don't get it, but I'll let it go for now. _At least now I can secretly look at shirtless Four._

We play a few more rounds and eventually everyone is down at least one item of clothing. Luckily I've been skipped for the last few rounds so I only lost my sweater. Uriah and Shauna haven't been as lucky, Uriah's down to his boxers and Shauna only has her shirt and undies left. And Zeke is borderline drunk. Just as I start to doze off a bit, I hear Chris's voice chiming in my ear.

"Tris, your turn again. Truth or dare?" I growl. "Truth, I guess." I say and yawn. _What's the worst thing Christina can do to me?_ I immediately regret my decision as I recall her words from this afternoon. _Oh please no. _I see an evil twinkle in her eyes.

"Tris, who do you have a crush on?" And there it is, the question that she warned me for. And I'm stuck. I don't want to answer, but I also don't want to take off my clothes. _Crap crap crap!_ I take a deep breath.

"Four… I like Four…" I whisper softly, and silence fills the room.

**A/N: I hope you are happy with this extremely long chapter! And a cliffhanger, sorta, kinda. How is Four going to react? You'll find out in the next chapter! **

**As always thank you so much for reviewing/following/favoriting!**


	19. I'm so sorry!

**I'm sorry to say this is just a short authors note. I really wish it wouldn't have come to this.**

**Hi guys, I'm so sorry for not updating sooner. I wish I wouldn't have to do this, but it seems that I have no choice. You might have noticed I haven't updated in like.. 2-3 weeks now. And it's not that I have forgotten about you! I just have a lot of personal things going on at the moment, leaving me with no time or energy to write anymore. I haven't even caught up on the stories I follow here! I really want to continue CADEA, but I don't know when I will be able to update regularly again. I do want to update at least the next chapter soonish, since it's something you've been waiting on for such a long time. It's currently halfway done, but I just haven't had the time to write any more. I'm so sorry!**

**Hopefully after this one I never have to give you an update like this anymore.**

**I do want to thank all you lovely people for all the reviews I received lately, it really makes me happy to know that many people are enjoying my writing.**


End file.
